The Ultimate Inhuman Spider
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: Peter Parker-Boltagon has dreamed of leaving Attilan and seeing the outside world, sadly he was hoping to do it of his own accord, not because his mad uncle has escaped prison and threatens all of Inhumanity. In his mission to bring his crazed uncle to justice, he'll encounter terrifying new foes, gain long lasting allies, and learn what it means to be a ruler...and maybe find love
1. A mission is given

So this story is the first in a series of four I plan to make that'll lead to a large crossover down the road, like way down the road. This Spider-man is a Inhuman and this is set in a sort of alternate take on the Ultimate universe 1610 that I'll be calling 1818, mainly because this will be a fairly dark gritty story just like the Ultimate comics were with death, sex, racism and just all around mayhem that the Ultimate Comics were infamous for. It's actually kind of funny when you think about it, half the material sucked beyond belief like that Ultimatum event and yet the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the X-men movies are making it gold because their drawing quite a bit from this section of Marvel comics, aside of course from the good old Mainstream verse and a few other equally good alternate universe stuff.

This will be the first of a four part series that will deal with four different Spider-man coming together to stop a interdimensional threat, sort of like Spider-man Shattered dimensions.

In this story, Peter is related to Medusa in that he's the son of her late older sister Marius. Medusa didn't have an older sister named Marius, just needed an excuse to give Peter some blood relation to a member of the Inhuman Royal family.

As for the pairing in this story, it's a harem of nine in the forms of Wanda Maximoff, Selene Gallio, Iso, Mary Jane Watson, Psylocke, Jessica Drew, Janet Pym, Emma Frost and Storm. Cue exit of people not interested in that sort of thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"Why do you hate me father… just why?" 19-year-old Peter asked with slumped shoulders as he stood before the high king of the Inhumans and his adoptive father…the Silent King…Blackgar Boltagon.

"He does not hate you little spider…" Medusa, Blackgar's wife and Peter's adoptive mother/aunt said in a soothing tone as she stood by his side and gazed fondly at her child.

"Really, sure sounds like it since he's sending me after the most dangerous Inhuman alive that's no longer allied with us" Peter said with annoyance as he pointed to the holographic image of his exiled uncle, Maximus the Mad "And who I quote 'Will purge our glorious race of the burden that is my foolish brother and his wretched family of half breeds and charity cases and lead out people to a glorious, human and mutant free future', end quote"

Blackgar stood and slowly approached Peter before placing a comforting hand on the young Inhuman's shoulder and gave him a weighted look. Peter held the powerful man's gaze for several long moments before he let out a sigh of defeat.

"You know…you're the only guy I know that can win any argument without so much as opening your mouth, which in hindsight is probably a good thing because you can obliterate me with a sigh" Peter said before nodding "Fine I'll find the sociopath, but what then? Do I take him out or something?"

"No, we will not ask you to do this if you are not comfortable with it. Only that you locate and if possible capture him and return him here for trial" Medusa said as she approached her adoptive son and gave him a comforting look "To be honest my little spider, I'd rather you be as far away from that monster as possible…but at the moment you're the only one we can spare that can stop him"

Well she wasn't wrong, Peter mused internally. While Karnak or Gorgon would be far better choices for this kind of mission, they were all deployed to the Inhuman's other hidden cities scattered throughout the globe. Mostly to help defend them in light of mankind's growing and violent hatred for Mutants popping up all over the world.

If humanity discovered the Inhuman's presence…well look how they're taking Mutant kind's existence. Attempted genocide, purges, inhumane experiments and the list just goes on and on.

Plus…the other rulers of the Inhuman cities were beginning to grow… difficult.

"So where can I find him? I mean you have found him, right?" Peter asked as he gazed at the image of his mad uncle "Please tell me it's somewhere warm at least"

"…Yes and no…" Medusa said uneasily as she and Blackgar shared a look.

"You know, the whole uneasy tone and looks your sharing really isn't helping my confidence" Peter deadpanned "I'm half tempted to start writing my will up now and get it over with"

"We've been able to track him to South Africa…where he met up with a group of Mutant extremists…the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy. From what we can gather, the Mutants are unaware of Maximus's nature at least in that he's an Inhuman" Medusa said with a worried look.

"…Greeeeeat…crazy Inhuman and possibly a crazy Mutant working together…" Peter said as he rubbed his head "You know what, let's throw a crazy human and an alien into the mix just for kicks!"

"You will likely have to infiltrate their ranks to reach him as we have yet to locate their base of operations" Medusa said before casting a glance at Blackgar "Your father has a contact that will help point you in the right direction"

Peter couldn't help but notice how his mother said 'contact' with distaste, seems like whoever this person is was his mother's least favorite person. And considering his mother is a rather generous and tolerable person this just makes Peter even more nervous.

"Where are they?" Peter asked.

"New York City…" Medusa said with a roll of her eyes "Attending some 'party'!"

At this Blachgar smirked and gave Peter a distinct wink which in turn caused Peter to blush ever so slightly. Considering how his mother said parties and the look his father gave him, this wasn't some simple dance and mingle with your peers or betters kind of gathering, but more on the…debauchery side of things.

' _I swear someone up there hates me!_ ' Peter mentally complained as Medusa began to explain who the person he had to meet was and what they could do and what they looked like.

…

Selene Gallio let out a lustful moan as she leaned back in her chair, her hands groping her large breasts that were exposed after pulling her dress down when she started to heat up and giving light pinches to her erect nipples as her long legs remained spread open as a man knelt before her and trailed his tongue up her slit before giving it a sweet kiss as his hands ran up her legs and hitched her form fitting black dress up higher and higher.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" the man asked in a cocky tone as he gave Selene's pussy another kiss and lick.

Selene licked her lips in delight as she ran her hands through this man's hair "Ooh yes…"

While the man, from her mental snooping was less then gifted in between his own legs, at least he made up for it with a talented tongue and explorative fingers. It was then she felt another hand grip her right tit and she opened her eyes to see a beautiful red headed woman with a figure to rival hers kneading the orb of flesh with a firm grip. The red head looked up at Selene with a grin before she pressed her lips against Selene's cutting off her moan and slipping her tongue into her mouth. Selene wrapped an arm round the woman's torso, bringing her in more and began to knead the red head's own chest while the man between her legs continued to worship her clit.

Just as she was feeling her orgasm building, her and her lovers' attention was drawn towards the entry way into the room that they and over two dozen others were using to engage in various sexual acts.

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot allow-"

"Look buddy, I'm here to meet someone important. I only need lie five minutes and then they and you can go back to your little orgy thing" a young man's voice said before they entered the room.

Selene's eyes narrowed in interest as she took in this stranger's attire, a black suit with a large red spider on the chest that had its legs designed to look like a Black Widow's hourglass only the tips of the legs pointed up into a tip on both the top and bottom. His face was covered by a mask that possessed two large red tear drop shaped lenses that scanned the room until they landed on her and narrowed.

The man pointed towards her "Oi, you Selene Gallio?"

At this her arousal died and she sat up instantly, pushing her female lover back gently with a look that promised to resume their actions later and the male one was given a slight psionic push which caused him to give brief sound of protest. She didn't bother adjusting herself as she stood up and approached the man with a pointed look "Who are you?"

"I work for the Silent King…" the man said in a low tone, causing Selene's eyes to widen before they narrowed "Said you could help me find his brother"

"Come with me" she gestured with her finger before looking towards one of the bouncers "I require a meeting room with this man"

The bouncer nodded and gestured for the two to follow him as he headed for a hallway on the far side of the room.

…

Several moments later Selene and the unknown man, who she could only assume was an Inhuman, arrived at their room that was lavishly decorated to the point that even a king would be hard pressed to match it with his wealth. They waited until the bouncer was gone before Selene spoke.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" the 17,000-year-old mutant asked with a curious expression.

Peter gave the woman an exaggerate bow "Peter Boltagon, adoptive son of Blackgar!"

Selene's brows went up a bit at this "Oh so you're the child he's been talking about in our meetings in the past"

"Talking?" Peter asked with a quizzical look under his mask that was conveyed with his lenses narrowing slightly and his head quirking to the side.

"Telepathically seeing as how an actual conversation with him will kill me, my supposed immortality be dammed" Selene reaffirmed in a more detailed manner "He's stated that your one of Attilan's best and brightest and even had a large hand in the creation of my little energy packs that I can use to feed on"

"Oh, uh your welcome and thank you" Peter said as he let out a slight cough and resumed eye contact with the raven-haired goddess which was quite difficult considering her breasts were still on display, almost taunting him "If I knew it was being made for you, I would have made it a little more stylish"

"Then perhaps you can for the next model" Selene said with a chuckle before her face sobered "So you're after Maximus…"

"Yeah…" Peter said.

"Surprised it's you he's sending and not someone more qualified like Karnak or even your own father. While your uncle is a mad man, he's still possibly the most dangerous Inhuman after your father and even then, I'm not sure that's true anymore with how charismatic he can be"

"My father and Karnak have their reasons for not being here" Peter said in a tone that more or less stated to drop the line of questioning.

Selene's eyes narrowed at this as she made a mental note to refamiliarize herself with the affairs of the very secretive and largely unknown Inhumans, something must be going on if Blackgar himself is unable to hunt down his own brother himself…the Silent King wasn't that busy, in fact Selene dare says that the monarch of the Inhumans is possibly the easiest head of state job in the world!

"So I'm told you know how I can find Maximus?" Peter asked.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking" Selene said as she made her way to the room's bar and began to make herself a drink "Tell me Peter, what do you know of the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy?"

"More than humanity as a whole does at the moment…which isn't much" Peter admitted.

"Well aside from the fact there a bunch of terrorists, they operate out of a place known as the Savage Land, where it is I couldn't begin to imagine but I know someone who is and like you has a vested interest in stopping them" Selene said as she added a little tequila to her drink.

"What makes you think I want to stop them?" Peter asked with a quirked brow of interest.

"Aside from the fact you're likely a boy scout like your father, Maximus is working with them and he's likely already mentioned your peoples' existence and perhaps even weaved a little story about how your kind hopes to wipe out Mutants and take over the world or some other rhetoric" Selene said with a shrug as she finished making her drink and began to sip from it "Plus I doubt they'll let you take one of their members without a fight"

"Hmm…" Peter hummed with a frown under his mask "So who's this supposed ally that will want to help me in this situation?"

"A man by the name of Charles Xavier" Selene said with a slight look of distaste.

"Not a fan of his I take it?" Peter summarized.

"Not in the slightest, he tried to recruit me into his little 'X-men' as he's taken to calling them a few weeks ago" Selene said as she took another sip of her drink.

"what'd you say?" Peter question which in turn caused Selene to giggle as her eyes glowed omniuously for a few moments.

"I told that fool if he ever tried to so much as speak to me again…I'd suck the life out of him before tearing apart everything he holds value to"

Peter stared at her for a few seconds before speaking "I'll leave your name out of the conversation"

"He'll try to read your mind" Selene warned which caused Peter to respond by tapping his mask.

"I got that covered already. Granted it was for you but if he's a telepath too then it sould keep him out unless he gets one hell of an upgrade" Peter stated with a little confidence.

Selene smirked at the young man's bravado before she finshied her drink and placed it on the bar "Yell me Peter, do you have a woman in Attilan?"

"Uh no…" Peter said with confusion.

"Well seeing as I helped you in finding your insane uncle, I was hoping you could repay the favor" Selene said as she studied Peter's build.

"How so?" Peter asked starting to feel a little nervous, god only knows what she wants him to do.

"Well you interrupted what was turning out to be a rather wonderful evening for me" Selene said as she approached Peter and ran a hand down his chest.

It was then something in Peter's mind clicked "Oh- Ohhhh…you want me to…"

"Fuck me" Selene said with a nod.

Peter felt a blush growing on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck "Uh not that I would mind, I mean you're a very uh beautiful woman, it's just um…"

"You're a virgin and have never been with a woman outside of your fantasies?" Selene mused and held back a laugh as she was met with silence "Do not worry Peter…I'll make it memorable, perhaps the first of many memorable moments if you prove satisfying enough for my tastes"

Peter stared at the grinning Selene for a few moments before he gave a slight nod "…Okay then…"

Selene smirked as she reached up and slowly pulled Peter's mask off and brought him into a slowly searing kiss that took both partners breaths away. The ancient and arguably fist Mutant pulled back from the kiss and nodded towards the bed.

"Undress, I'll join you in a moment" she said as she turned and headed back to the bar.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked as he made his way to the bed and began the tedious process of removing his suit.

Selene's response was to hold up a few bottles of liquor with a coy grin "I'm going to make us a few drinks first, trust me my dear…we're going to get thirsty"

…

* * *

And done

Next chapter, lemon between Peter and Selene and then he's off to try and gain the support of Charles Xavier and his X-men!

And yes before some of you point it out, Selene's a little out of character, or well a lot but considering she doesn't have a Ultimate Marvel incarnation of her, least one that I've seen she's going to be a little different compared to her mainstream counterpart but don't worry, there will be a few moments where we see the merciless black Queen we all know and love.

Also Selene's a true mutant like in the mainstream universe in that she didn't gain her powers as a result of being the Governments attempts of creating a super soldier like Mutants in the Ultimate Marvel universe were after Captain America's supposed death and the capture and experimentation on Logan. There's more to it then that but that's like the base of it. I'll be going into more detail of it as the story unfolds, just like in the comics.


	2. Making aquaintances

Answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **CRUDEN** : For the most part yeah, six mutants, one normal chick or as close to normal one can be in a superhero story, a Inhuman like himself and a post human.

 **MCRasengan** : It'll mainly be following the Ultimate Marvel continuity and he'll be involved in most of the events that happened in it like the formation of the Ultimates, the Squadron Supremes showing up, Grand theft America and a few others. I'm even planning a version of the X-men vs the Inhumans.

 **superspiderfan** : I might add one more girl to make it an even 10. Jessica Drew here will be a post human that works for the British government before rolling over into the Ultiamtes, she'll be based on her 616-mainstream counterpart.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : The other three stories will be based in Valiant Comics universe, a sort amalgam of the Image Comics universe and DC Bombshells. Peter's spider abilities will be mostly the same he has in mainstream but I might add other little things like maybe ability to communicate and control spiders, night vision and other less notable powers that the spider family members have been known to have. There will sort of two types of Mutants in this story, the natural ones like what Selene and Apocalypse will be less wide spread and rarer and then there's the ones created by the government back in the day like in the Ultimate universe which number in the hundreds of thousands if not millions by now. Most things will remain in their Ultimate incarnation barring a few things like the Inhumans for example. I might add one more woman maybe two but for now it's only 9. The X-men's roster at this point in time is Xavier, Storm, Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Beast and Colossus and the others will join as the story goes like in the comics. Yes Wanda and Pietro are in a relationship but Peter's arrival will start to change that…and piss Quicksilver off to no end but hey I have plans for Crystal to pop up so hey least he get's someone.

 **marveldcfan** : The sequel to my Family to the End story will just be a sequel to that story and as for having Mystique in the harem, maybe. If not there I might roll her into the one here.

 **Airon007** : She's based on the 616 version in appearance, abilities and skill.

 **Hardhitter** : The next part in this series will be Peter with an all DC harem.

 **Warning: Lemon at the beginning of this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used in this story.

* * *

Selene licked her lips as she took in Peter's physique as he laid on the bed bare, his cock beginning to harden at the sight she gave him now that her dress was discarded on the floor next to his neatly folded suit. She had to hold back a snort at the memory of him carefully removing his gear and gently organizing it. She reached down and grabbed a freshly opened bottle of Vodka and took a large swing from it before crawling on to the bed and handing it to Peter.

"Here…" she said as she leaned down and began to kiss and lick his chest, her soft hands running over his torso and mapping out every inch of it.

Peter let out a groan as the raven-haired beauty ran her hands across him and took a sip from the bottle she offered him…and nearly gagged at the taste "ACK-The hell is this?"

Selene giggled as she gave Peter's nipple a small kiss before she bit down on it very lightly, causing him to moan "It's called Vodka…it's an acquired taste"

"Very…" Peter said as he took another drink from it before handing it back to Selene who instead of drinking from it spilled some of it's contents on to her breasts and then leaned over Peter's head, her chesty pillows dangling and dripping tauntingly in front of him.

Peter licked his lips at the orbs of flesh before taking one nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it hard while his other hand groped her tit, causing Selene to let out a moan of delight.

"Mmm…ahhh…mmm yes, I guess that answers my question if you're a breast man my dear" Selene said before she let out another moan as Peter released her nipple and attacked the other with as much ferocity.

Selene moaned as Peter alternated between her breasts with his mouth and hands while she slid her hand down to his hardened member and began to stoke it. She eventually pulled back from Peter's assault on her chest and brought him into a searing kiss, she slid her tongue into his mouth as he did the same and both took the opportunity to explore each other's mouths, mapping out every detail as they tasted the Vodka in the other's mouth.

Peter cupped the back of Selene's head before he suddenly turned them over so that he was lying on top of her, his muscular chest pressed into her firm breasts. Selene quirked a brow at the young man before she decided to humor him and wrapped her long toned legs around his waist and resumed their make out session, any other man that tried this on her and she'd drain the life out of him…and that was merciful compared to what she's done to other who thought they could dominate her.

Peter blindly reached for the bottle of Vodka that was placed down while his lips melded with Selene's until he finally felt the cool glass of the bottle and gripped it. He pulled out of the kiss, chuckling as Selene gripped his lower lip with her teeth before she let him go and leaned back as Peter poured more of the Vodka on her chest before he leaned down and began to slurp and lick it off her body. Selene arched her body into Peter's mouth as he followed several streams of the Russian liquor down her breasts and towards her stomach, his hands caressing her legs and thighs.

"Ahhh…" Selene gasped as Peter continued to trail a series of kisses and bites down her body until he reached just above her clit.

He leaned back up and capture Selene's lips in another kiss before she suddenly rolled them over until she was straddling his stomach, her wet pussy pressed against his body.

She looked down at Peter with a coy grin before she used her telekinesis to lift the bottle of Vodka and lift it and several other bottles above her and Peter's heads and began to slowly tilt them down until the liquid began to pour on to their bodies. Selene moaned as the cool liquid struck her heated body and arched towards Peter who responded by leaning up and placing his face in between her wet breasts and began to suck and kiss the ancient woman's skin and the Vodka running down her body like a waterfall.

"Mmm…yes…" Selene moaned in lust as Peter gripped her breasts and pushed them closer together and sucked the few drops of Vodka he missed before he was suddenly pushed down on his back by a grinning Selene.

She slowly made her way down his body until her face was leveled with his dick and she gave it a long lick from it's base to the tip, causing Peter to shudder and for Selene to giggle.

"Hmm sensitive, are we?" she asked coyly before she repeated the gesture several more times before she settled for simply sucking on his tip while staring him in the eye the whole time. Peter looked down at her with hunger as he ran his hands through her hair and massaged her scalp.

Selene moaned at the sensation and in turn stimulated Peter's tip, causing him to gasp "Holy shit…"

She smirked before she slowly began to take more and more of his cock into her mouth until his tip was in her throat. She held him there and let her tongue massage the underside of his dick as she slowly began to release him until only the very tip of his throbbing sex was in her warm mouth. Peter gripped the sheets in pleasure as Selene repeated her actions over the course of several minutes, it took all of his will power not to just grip the sides of her face and simply thrust into it like a lust crazed animal.

' _Maybe for the second date…'_ Peter mused internally before he let out a shudder as Selene gripped his balls and massaged them with her soft hands, occasionally squeezing them gently as if to push the cum building inside into his prick and into her mouth.

Selene carefully watched Peter's expressions as she serviced his cock with her mouth and tongue, using his reactions to show what he liked and continue to do them. She ran her hands up and down his lower torso and across his body's abs, if her mouth wasn't filled with his member she'd be on the verge of drooling at what a fine specimen he made.

While no disrespect to some of the male lovers she's had in the past, Peter being Inhuman placed him far above the rest simply because by nature Inhumanity was physically superior then even mankind's Captain America, a man who was pretty much humanity at it's absolute peak in both body and mind…

After several minutes of deep throating Peter's cock and pleasuring it in a way that would have had a lesser man cum, she released it with an audible pop and ran a single finger down to it's base and idly stroked it "Congratulations Peter…your one of nine men that I have ever given a blowjob to and didn't come…"

"Was I supposed to?" Peter asked slightly out of breath from the woman's actions.

Selene shook her head "No, if you did I wouldn't have mind, but it does show that we'll be here a little longer than I thought"

She than glanced towards the door and with a slight telekinetic nudge, locked the wooden door. She than turned towards Peter and planted a small kiss on his face before moving towards the edge of the bed and laid on her hands and knees, her ass and pussy on full display for him. She looked over her shoulder, her hair framing her face and bit her lip in a manner that caused Peter's dick to twitch.

' _Well go on then…put it in'_ Selene telepathically communicated to Peter who jumped slightly before he let out a nod.

"Uh okay…" he said as he crawled up behind the woman and gave her wet center a kiss followed by a lick from top to bottom, causing her to shiver before he sat up and aligned his cock with her entrance.

He rubbed her ass and hips as he slowly pushed his sex into her own and both let out a moan at the connection.

"Damn your tight" Peter gritted out as he pushed onwards.

Selene moaned shamelessly as she used her vaginal muscles to massage his shaft and head as it kept going "I think…I think your just bigger than most who are given the privilege of entering my pussy"

Finally Peter bottomed out in the goddess of a woman and both basked in the feeling of the connection. Selene then pushed back into Peter's groin, her ass slapping against his waist while his hands gripped her hips to help steady her. The room soon was filled with the sounds of Selene's moans, Peter's grunts, and her and Peter's bodies slapping into each other.

Soon Peter's slow thrusts began to speed up and have more force behind them with Selene's gasps and moans becoming louder, egging him on to go harder and faster. Peter's grip on her hips tightened to the point that he knew would leave bruises as his cock speared into her warm depths over and over again, hitting that sweet spot that seemed to be driving the raven haired Mutant crazy.

Selene was in a state of bliss as she felt her orgasm building from Peter's humping, the slight pain on her hips from his hands only fueled her growing lust and desire as she rotated her hips as he fucked her, increasing the pleasure for both participants.

Her arms gave out after a while and she laid face down on the shaking mattress, her rear higher and allowed Peter to dive deeper into her folds. He leaned down and gripped her breasts with his hands and tweaked the nipples as he began to kiss and lick her neck, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Selene couldn't form a proper response as she climaxed on his cock, her toes curling in sheer delight and her hands tearing into the mattress that Peter seemed intent to dent with her body through his hard fucking.

' _Mmmm yes, he's definitely a keeper!_ ' Selene thought as she looked over her shoulder and captured Peter's lips with her own while one of his hands reached up to her throat and gripped it while the other hand traveled down to their union and began to further stimulate her clit.

Selene moaned into the kiss as she gripped the back of his head with her own hand while the other joined his in manipulating her clit. The two remained in this position for what felt like hours, with the only sounds being the blood pounding in their ears, the smacks of warm flesh and the moans and curses from both Peter and Selene.

Eventually the two slowly settled on their sides in a spooning position with Selene prospering herself up on her elbow as Peter used this new position to spear faster and harder into the ancient Mutant.

"Ah god…yes…yes…oh fuck!" Selene panted out as she felt herself cum again and based on the increasing almost frantic thrusts of Peter, he was reaching his own orgasm.

"Ngh! P-Peter…" Selene gasped out as a particularly hard thrust caused her to briefly see white.

"Y-Yeah?" Peter gritted out as he felt himself about to blow but couldn't find the power to pull out of the woman, somewhere on some primal level his mind was telling him to mark her inside as his.

"H-How would…you like…oh god yes don't stop…would you l-like to experience the b-best organism of your l-life?" Selene panted out as she pushed her bac into his, feeling his heart beat through his breast.

"S-Sure!" Peter said as he felt himself about to cum inside "B-Better hurry…I'm gonna…"

"I know…same here, oh fuck I haven't felt this good in months!" Selene moaned as she telepathically entered Peter's mind and joined his senses with her's, meaning every bit of pleasure he was feeling was combined with what she was experiencing.

Peter gasped at the increased in pleasure and as if a switch in him was thrown he thrusted into Selene's pussy like a rapid-fire piston, causing the woman to experience another orgasm that fed directly into his and vice versa.

Both Peter and Selene saw white as it felt like their bodies burst into flames as Peter came inside Selene's womb, coating her vaginal tunnel with his sperm. Peter continued to thrust into Selene until his and her combined orgasm finally subsided and he let out a gasp of breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"Holy shit…" Peter panted out as he collapsed next to the equally worn woman.

Selene tried to steady her breathing as she came down from her and Peter's high and let out a chuckle "Enjoyed that?"

"Yeah…" Peter nodded absently mindedly as he pulled Selene close to him and gave the base of her neck a kiss and buried his face in her silky-smooth hair "God that was amazing…"

Selene chuckled as she ran a hand down to her pussy and gathered up a small amount of cum that leaked out before bringing it up to her mouth an giving it a lick, pleased to find that it wasn't half bad and had this odd sweetness to it that she couldn't quite explain. She then looked over her shoulder at the man "Tell me Peter, how are you so talented even though you're a virgin or were"

"I have internet where I come from and locks on the doors" Peter said with a tired grin as he rubbed some of the sweat on his forehead off "Just copied what I saw them do on the videos and well there you go"

Selene smiled as she shook her head in amusement before she nudged her rear into Peter's groin and let the man wrap and arm around her, normally she wasn't one for cuddling but given the orgasm, multiple ones, he gave her she was willing to allow it…and perhaps more in the future.

The two laid there, basking in each other's presence with the only sounds in the room being their labored breathing. Finally, after several minutes Peter spoke.

"So…where can I find Xavier?"

Selene at this smirked "Westchester New York…I'll send you a mental image of it later…"

"Later?" Peter asked as he watched Selene, with some difficulty, get up from the bed and telepathically call a still half empty Vodka bottle over and took a long chug from it before giving it to Peter.

"Yes later…" Selene said as Peter took the bottle and drank his own share, mentally admitting that it now tasted a little better, woman wasn't wrong when she said it was an acquired taste.

She then stood up and looked down at him with a grin "We still have this room for another hour and a half…want to test out the shower?"

Peter looked at her for a moment before he let out a chuckle "Uh yeah, just uh give me a minute…"

"I'll let you know when the water is warm" Selene said as she leaned down and gave Peter a kiss on the lips before she trailed lower and have his half hard dick a lick before turning on her heel and made her way to the bathroom, an obvious sway in her shapely hips.

Peter watched her go before a moment before downing the rest of the bottle before dropping the bottle on the bed "Fuck it…"

He then pushed himself off the bed and followed the laughing Mutant into the shower.

Several minutes later and the sounds of running water, moans and wet skin slapping against each other echoed through the room.

…

Peter narrowed his eyes as he stared at the apparent base of operations of Charles Xavier and his X-men. To the average person without a hyper advance suit like his, it looked like a old chapel of some sort with a small wall, but what he or more accurately his suit was seeing was an old Georgian Mansion with the man's name on the front gate.

' _Hmm…looks like humanity is starting to make some advances in cloaking technology…still a fed decades from anything we already have but impressive none the less'_ Peter mused as he approached the compound, his senses on high alert, after all there's no telling what kind of security or Mutants that inhabit this place.

"Jig is up, you can come on out now!" Peter shouted as he approached the front door of the mansion.

Just as he was about to knock on the door, it opened to reveal a woman in a black top, grey yoga pants with short red hair and a scowl of annoyance on her face.

"Who are you?" she asked as she folded her arms under her chest and gave Peter a look of suspicion.

"Peter…" he said with his hand raised for her to shake, after several moments he narrowed his lenses "Pfft rude"

"So says the man trespassing on private property" the woman countered dryly.

"You say tomato and I say where the hell is your boss? I need to talk to him about something that affects us both" Peter said as he looked over the girl's shoulder and saw another man approaching "And that's not him, what is he out or something?"

Young, athletic build, clad in jeans black sneakers and a dark blue long sleeve shirt…with a visor of some sort of his eyes. Peter's interest peeked when his suit detected an abnormal energy build up emanating from the visor.

"Who are you?" the man asked with a frown.

"Peter" the Inhuman said with growing annoyance "Look I just need to speak with your boss and then I'll be out o your hair"

"What do you need to talk to him about?" the red head asked with growing frustration, unknown to Peter she was trying to read his mind but something kept blocking her, it wasn't natural that much she could tell but more artificial.

Peter turned his head towards the red head and narrowed his red lenses until they were slits "That's between me and him little girl…now if you would be so kind as to stop trying to read my mind I'd appreciate it"

The red head's eye's widened slightly as Peter turned back to visor man who seemed a bit distracted by something before giving a nod "Fine, we'll take you to see the professor"

"Finally" Peter said with a roll of his eyes as he followed the two mutants into the mansion.

Peter glanced around the place and had to admit it was nice, a little stuffy and the ceiling could be a little higher. It was when the three were making their way down a hall that they were met with the arrival of the fourth biggest man Peter's ever seen.

"Damn…your big" Peter said as he started up at the unknown man "So what do they call you? Goliath, Giant man or is it something ironic like Tiny or Smalls?"

The larger man narrowed his eyes in confusion at Peter and spoke with a notable Russian accent "Uh…Colossus"

Peter quirked a brow at that "Hmm fitting, so what can you do aside from look really big and drink obscene amounts of Vodka?"

"…Crush little spiders beneath my boots" Colossus responded with a smirk as he pointed to the red spider symbol on Peter's suit.

"Anytime, anywhere big man I'll gladly knock you down to size" Peter said with a chuckle before he saw that the red head and visor guy were giving him looks of impatience, causing him to shrug "What you were wasting my time at the door, so I feel entitled to waste your time on our way to meet your overlord"

"The professor isn't out overlord" Colossus stated as he watched Peter follow his two teammates.

"Until I see otherwise my opinion remains the same" Peter said with a wave of his hand over his shoulder "See ya around big man!"

"So where are you from?" the man with the visor asked as they approached a large ornate door.

"North…" Peter said vaguely, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the entire truth either.

"How far north?" the red head asked with narrowed eyes.

"Enough for it to be cold and have snow" Peter responded as the doors opened and Peter entered to see a bald man dressed in a light brow suit sitting in a wheel chair with a small cat resting in his lap.

"You Xavier?" Peter asked.

"Indeed, I am" the man said with a curious nod "And who might you be? It seems you went through a great amount of effort to speak with me"

"Okay I'm going to cut to the chase, I'm looking for a crazed telepath and telekinetic that's named Maximus who also happens to be my uncle who has since shacked it up with the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy and I need your help to find them so I can get my uncle" Peter said in a fast-paced tone.

Xavier quirked a brow at this "Hmm…and how do you know your uncle, Maximus was it, is with them?"

"Oh he posted it on twitter the other day" Peter said dryly "Hashtag I'm with the brotherhood of mutants yo, come at me"

"Seriously?" the red head asked with a look of disbelief.

"I know, right? You'd think he would have been more discreet like posting it on Tumblr or Facebook" Peter said with a snort of amusement.

Xavier the whole time was staring at Peter with a very inquisitive expression "How did you know where to find me and my students?"

"…Selene" Peter revealed cautiously.

Xavier nodded "Ah…her. Why am I not surprised"?

"I'm guessing that meeting you had with her wasn't as friendly as she made it out to be?" Peter theorized.

"Words and psionic punches were thrown" Xavier said with a sigh "Tell me Peter, why do you want to rescue your uncle-"

"I ain't rescuing him" Peter said with a shake of his head "I'm taking back with me so he can be locked back up again or better yet executed and if that's not possible…termination on sight"

"He's that bad?" the man with the visor asked.

"He's an insane psionic that suffers from wild and extremely violent mood swings and literally tore his own mother's mind out of her skull before devouring it because he thought it would grant him her abilities" Peter revealed as the incident flashed through his mind's eye, he couldn't sleep for week after that.

"So you're a mutant too?" the man asked.

"…Sort of" Peter said carefully.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Peter rubbed his brow in slight annoyance at this "Just because I have abilities that aren't normal doesn't automatically mean I'm a mutant. Is Captain America a mutant because he's been genetically enhanced by a glorified steroid?"

"Well I believe we might be able to help you Peter…" Xavier spoke up with a calculating gaze "If you can help us in return"

Peter eyed the man for a moment before speaking "Ooookay what do you have in mind, if it's mind reading then no"

"No, no, no, nothing like that" Xavier said with a wave of his hand "Tell me, have you ever head of a mutant that calls himself the Wolverine?"

"Can't say that I have" Peter said, nope name doesn't ring a bell unless you count his aunt crystal's little stuff animal toy that she still sleeps with.

"Well he's been captured by some rather unsavory individuals and I was just about to call in the rest of the X-men to mount a rescue mission" Xavier revealed as he leaned forward "Help us, and we'll help you"

Peter stared at the man for several long seconds before answering "Well it's not like my mad uncle is going anywhere anytime soon"

Xavier nodded in satisfaction before sending out a telepathic message to the rest of his students in the forms of Bobby Drake aka Ice Man, Ororo Storm aka storm, Hank McCoy aka Beast and Piotr Rasputin aka Colossus.

' _To me my X-men…'_

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter Peter joins the X-men in mounting a recuse mission to save the infamous Wolverine…and we see how things are in the Brotherhood of Mutants with Maximus the Mad joining their ranks.


	3. Rescue mission

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **treyalexander63917:** That'll change as time goes on, for now all Peter cares about is getting Maximus, he isn't there to really make friends, but as he interacts with them more he and hey will lighten up to each other.

 **MCRasengan** : No, he'll meet Storm, Psylocke won't be for another five maybe six chapters. Least Jessica drew will show up then too. Yeah Peter and Wolverine's meet and greet will be interesting.

 **Jestalnaker94000** : Yeah Spider-man as an Inhuman, I think there's like maybe ten stories in total on here that have that premise and I think most are one shots. Which is odd considering there's like a hundred where he's a mutant.

 **Harbinger** **of Kaos** : I'm going to have four stories with Spider-man in them, each one taking place in either the Ultimate Marvel universe, DC Bombshells verse, thought of using Ame-Comi but thought the tone was too light compared to the rest, Image and Valiant and have those four sort of team up to stop this interdimensional threat that seeks to destroy their realities. As for why I went for MJ and not Black Cat, eh I figured if I'm going to have at least one non superpowered girl in this, it might as well be someone I'm more familiar with. Yes Drew works with Betsy but it's called STRIKE in the comics, sort of the British intelligence version of SHIELD. Yeah we'll see Fury try to chorale Peter into working for him like he does with others but he'll learn early on that when it comes down to it, Peter's loyalty is to Attian first, and the U.S. second at best. A fight will break out between Spider-man and Wolverine later on in the story and it'll revolve around the Ultimates vs the X-men story. As for this reality's Captain America vs Spider-man, sort of.

 **spiderman1fan** : I might have X-23 appear in this instead of Logan's actual son along with Daken or say screw it and do all three. I might take some elements from the animated movies but I'll be sticking closer to the comics for this one.

 **marveldcfan** : Peter's a bit stronger than his mainstream counterpart thanks to him being Inhuman. Even without going through the whole Terrigean mist process and unlocking their powers, any one of them is pretty much every bit superior to captain America in terms of physical feats like speed, strength, healing etc. But against Mutants depends on who he's being compared to and what category like strength, speed and what not.

 **justafan** : Scott in the Ultimate Universe is actually fairly decent compared to Scott in the mainstream, granted he does have his less than savory moments and does get a little mainstream in that he starts to gain a sort of jaded view on things but it's tamed compared to the Cyclopneto.

 **egomaniac 6** : The fourth entry in the series that this story will be part of will have Spawn in it, does that count?

 **cabrera1234** : Those two aren't really in Marvel comics, well Red Sonja was but I am considering making a story about them being paired with Spider-man.

 **Karlos1234ify** : For now the harem is closed, it might change but for now it's set. As for adding Kitty into it, if I do it'll be towards the end of the story since she's like around fifteen when she first joins and I think Peter would wait until she's at least of legal age before making a move on her.

 **Guest** : Medusa will be a little apprehensive about Peter being around and sleeping with so many women, some which she'll have a less than high opinion of. As for the whole great power and great responsibility thing, yeah he still follows that, he's learned it from his adoptive father Black Bolt who uses the power of his Qusai scream, something that he could use to bring the world to its knees with just a syllable or two, to defend his people and others and being essentially a prince of the Inhumans exposes him to the idea of having to put the welfare of others before himself and what not. May not seem exactly the same on the surface but at its root it is.

 **90skid4life** : I've thought of something like that and it'll be in the third part of this series which will have Peter as Spider-man in the Valiant Universe.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"So you're not a mutant huh?" Bobby Drake aka Ice man said as he, Peter and the rest of the X-men were in the team's jet and on their way to free the hyper lethal mutant known as the Wolverine.

Peter shrugged as he was busy tinkering with his web shooters "Nope…like I said, don't need to be a mutant to have any kind of unnatural abilities"

"Oh…" Ice man said with a thoughtful look before looking back at him "So are you like Captain America then? You know, the result of some type of super soldier thing or something?"

Peter was silent for a moment as he gave the younger man a bemused look under his mask, boy had no idea how close he was with that statement. After all, Inhumans were originally created tens of thousands of years ago by an alien race to act as their super soldiers in a war against another alien race.

"…Or something" Peter said finally as he finished making the necessary adjustments to his web shooters before sliding his gloves back on and looked up towards the pilot seat that was occupied by Cyclops "Are we there yet?"

"We'll get there when we get there" Cyclops said dryly.

"…Are we there yet now?" Peter asked with a chuckle which caused Cyclops to look back at him.

"Don't make me turn this jet around!"

"Uh Scott, shouldn't you be focusing on the-" Jean began only for Storm to interrupt with a snort.

"What the clouds? I'm sure we'll be fine" the beautiful dark skinned woman Ororo Munroe aka Storm said as she brushed some of her snow-white hair out of the way.

"Assuming we don't hit another plane or a bird" Beast pointed out with a grin.

"The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get out" Colossus said as he sat in his seat, arms folded and a slightly apprehensive look on his face.

"Not a big fan of flying big man?" Peter asked as the plane shook a little casing the large metal man to tense in his seat.

"Not particularly" the Russian Mutant said with a grimace as the plane shook again.

"Why?" Ice man asked as he gestured to the man's organic metal form "Pretty sure you'd survive any air disaster you end up in"

The man's response was a grunt as the plane shook again, this time a little more violently then the previous times.

"Okay I'm pretty sure Cyclops is doing that on purpose now" Peter said with an amused look.

"What me? No, I'd never do that" Cyclops said sarcastically before he leaned forward "Head's up, we're coming up on the convoy now"

"You heard him boys, up an adam" Jean said as she unbuckled herself and stood up and cracked her back "Man we really need to make these seats comfier"

"And add inflight meals" Peter said with a snort as he stood up along with Colossus "Seriously I would have even settled for some pretzels or a soda or something!"

"Yeah and ooh some hot flight attendants and some hot towels" Ice man said with a grin before everyone turn towards him with a deadpanned expression "…What?"

"We need to get you a girlfriend kid" Beast said with a shake of his head.

"Let the guy dream Hank" Storm said with a playful grin towards the super genius before glancing at Peter briefly "I wouldn't mind a few good-looking men servicing me myself"

Peter felt a blush build on his face before the plane shook as it landed on the ground and Cyclops stood up "Alright, let's go save a homicidal mutant that may or may not try to kill us at this point!"

"Great speech their boss, feel like I can storm hell itself at this point" Peter said as the jet's door opened and they all made their way out and stared down the approaching convoy of military personal _'Hmm does this count as an act of war? I mean I'm technically part of the Inhuman military…ehhh I'll just keep that to myself then'_

Cyclops narrowed his eyes under his visor as the trucks came to a stop and men began to pile out "Blow them away Storm"

The weather witch nodded as her eyes turned white and she sent a powerful gust of wind towards the group. Trucks and men were sent flying back as the gale force winds tore the convoy apart.

"Damn…" Peter said with a whistle as he watched the largest of the vehicles, a semi with a large metal container on it rise into the air before it violently came crashing back down on the ground.

"Amazing, isn't she?" Beast said as the group made their way towards the scattered soldiers.

"If you say so, but extraordinary seems more fitting to me" Peter said as he quickly rolled under several bullets and formed a snow ball before chucking it at one of the men, nailing him right in the face and breaking his nose from the sheer force of the impact "Heh, Peter one, Mutant hating racist zero!"

"Remember, subdue and restrain, we aren't here to kill anyone" Cyclops said as he sent a low powered optic blast at several men who were about to take aim at them.

"Uh tell them that beamy, also does anyone find it a little ironic that the guy with optic blasts powerful enough to metal a tank into goo is saying don't kill anyone?" Peter asked as he sent multiple web bullets at several different soldiers and watched as the small projectiles exploded into a large blanket of web and pinned them either to the ground, nearby soldiers or whatever vehicle was closest to them.

"Yeah" Ice man said as he constructed an ice ramp to slide on and used it to circle several soldiers before he shot several beams of ice at their legs, freezing them in place.

Cyclops sent several more optic blasts towards several men who were taking cover behind a turned over Humvee as he and the rest minus Peter approached the large truck that held Wolverine "Beast and Colossus, get wolverine out of the truck. Everyone else keep these dirtbags occupied and don't forget for a second that they're all qualified PhD's in anti-Mutant maneuvers"

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not a mutant hmm?" Peter said as he grabbed the butt of one man's rifle and slammed the entire weapon into the soldier's face before kicking him back and chucking the gun toward a man that was just about to open fire on Storm's back "Didn't you mother ever tell you it's impolite to shoot a girl when her back's turn?"

The man let out a pained gasp as he reached for his knife and tried to stab at Peter who simply grabbed the blade and sent a simple jab into the man's wrist, creating a loud crack which caused the man to howl in agony as he clutched his now destroyed wrist.

Ice man saw this and winced "Gaaah that had to hurt"

"What can I say?" Peter shrugged as he ducked under another volley of gun fire before sending multiple web bullets and a web net towards the armed men "He had a weak wrist"

It was then that Peter saw two men making a run for it, his eyes narrowed slightly at them as they piled into a still working if dented truck.

"Hmm based on how nice his uniform looks, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say he's the one in charge…either that or the U.S army has really come a long way in dressing it's men and women in uniform" Peter said more to himself than anyone else as he caught grenade thrown at him by one of the restrain men thanks to Ice man.

Peter simply held it for another moment before tossing it high into the air and let it harmlessly explode as he watched the men begin to drive off. He was just about to head after them when his spider-sense flared and he just narrowly avoided being ran over by a man on a bike.

"Hey, I'm walking here jackass!" Peter shouted in annoyance as he glanced at the approaching X-men "Let me guess he's Wolverine?"

"Yep, now let's get him before we lose him" Cyclops said as he gestured for everyone to return to the jet.

The group quickly strapped in once everyone was aboard and the several hundred-million-dollar jet shot off into the night sky.

"So how far do you reckon he got?" Ice man asked as he peered out a window.

"Not far" Peter said mildly.

"What makes you say that?" Colossus asked with a frown.

"I don't know really, but considering he just ran a truck off the road that contains said man, I'm willing to bet he has some issues to work out" Peter said as he nodded down towards the scene almost two hundred feet below them.

That enhanced eyesight really comes in handy at a time like this…plus his suit may have helped out a bit.

Cyclops narrowed his eyes at the scene before glancing at Jean and gave her a nod. The resident telepath returned the gesture and stood up "Colossus, Beast you're with me"

"What about me?" Ice man asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" Peter said as he jabbed his thumb at the younger man.

"Stay here, this kind of situation requires a woman's touch" Jean said as she, Beast and Colossus exited the craft and went to retrieve the Wolverine and hopefully stop him from killing the guy who captured him.

"Well if that's the case, why not send Storm here too?" Peter asked the departing red head before glancing at the mutant beauty herself "Who knows, you might be able to tame the savage beast!"

Storm grinned "I'm afraid I might end up electrocuting him instead…beauty killed the beats and all that"

"He can heal, I'm sure he'd be fine" Peter said with a snort as he settled into his seat while Ice man dropped his frozen state and removed his bandana.

"Now there's an idea" Storm giggled which in turn caused Peter to laugh.

"Man, I could use some R and R when we get back" the cryokinetic said as he rubbed his brow "Seriously, it's a lot harder to keep that from up then you think"

"I'm sure it'll get easier with time Bobby" Cyclops said as everyone settled in for a few moments before his head dipped slightly and he nodded "All right, Marvel Girl's secured Wolverine, their on their way back now"

"How'd she do it? Appealed to his better nature? Asked nicely?" Peter said with a grin.

"Neither…she sent him through several trees when he asked if she was gonna hit him with her high heels" Cyclops said with a grin.

"Heh, burn" Bobby said with a smirk while Peter and Ororo laughed.

…

The Savage Land… home of the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy.

A man dressed in a white and grey business suit stared at various monitors that showed either news outlets or security cameras from multiple locations all across the world. The man stood at around 6'0 and possessed a medium build, his black hair a little messy and his red eyes and dark pupils gave him a rather unsettling look, coupled with his emotionless face and one would swear he was some sort of monster…and they'd be right.

He was Maximus…Maximus the Mad. The younger brother to Blackgar Boltagon and considered by his own people and he himself to be one if not the most powerful Telepath on the planet. Wheatear or not that's true he has no idea as he has yet to find anyone that could pose a possible challenge for him.

"Hmmm…" Maximus sounded as he cupped his chin and started at a screen that was hosting a news segment about the recent actions of the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy "I must say, Magneto is doing an admirable job at terrorizing the poor humans…to bad it still isn't enough"

One of the other Mutants in the room that were monitoring the screens as well glanced at Maximus "What do you mean?"

Maximus grinned as he turned towards the man "What I mean is that he's not being very original. I mean bombings, kidnappings, black mail? Pfft, if your master wants to bring about a new world order where Mutants reign supreme like he keeps preaching about like a broken record…well he's going to have to get a little…creative in his actions"

The mutant frowned at this and was just about to voice his own opinion when it was cut off by the voice of Magneto himself.

"And pray tell Maximus what you have in mind?" the master of Magnetism asked as he approached the duo accompanied by his two children Wanda and Pietro, having just left a meeting with several other high ranking members of the brotherhood. The leader of the Brotherhood was clad in a red and black suit with a purple cape and an odd helmet on his head that to the exiled Inhuman's annoyance, blocked any known forms of telepathy. If Maximus wanted, he could break through if he put a significate amount of effort into it, but for now he'll let the older man keep his secrets…and sanity.

Pietro looked a lot like his father only much younger with his face being a bit narrower. He was clad in a green suit with a silver lightning bolt symbol on it that reached from his right shoulder and stretched down across his body to his left hip.

His twin sister Wanda, someone that Maximus has no trouble staring at for long periods of time, was clad in a loose sleeved red leotard that cupped her generous bust, red shin high boots, a waist length pinkish red cape, and a small little head band across her brow to help keep some of her hair out of her face.

After earning a glare from Wanda for staring too long, the mad Inhuman returned his gaze to the expectant look of Magneto. The white and grey clad man shrugged "Well I was thinking that if you plan to have Mutants inherit the earth, then that would mean you'd have to take out the competition is all…"

Magneto narrowed his eyes at the man "I've already concl-"

"Ah didn't let me finish" Maximus chided as he began to pace before the man "Tell me Mag's, what do humans cherish more than themselves…most of the time?"

"Money?" Quicksilver asked with a quirked brow.

"Power?" the Scarlet Witch also answered.

"Wrong on both accounts I'm afraid but close" Maximus said with a wave of his hands towards the screens "No what humanity cherishes most…is its future in the world, it's legacy. Now my question to you is, how do they ensure it?"

"…With children" Magneto answered as he folded his arms across his chest, starting to get an idea of where the telepath was going with this.

Maximus nodded, a satisfied grin on his face "Correct, so Mutants aren't competing against humanity for the right to inherit the earth my dear helmet wearing friend. We're actually competing with it's children…"

He then turned towards the Mutant extremist, his red eyes seemingly burrowing into Magneto's as he grinned "…And the only way to ensure that mutant kind wins…is by taking out the competition"

"And how would you accomplish this?" Wanda asked with a frown.

Maximus glanced towards her and shrugged "I don't know…mass infanticide and total sterilization of everything else come to mind"

Wanda's eyes widened at this while Magneto merely hummed in thought, Quicksilver on the other hand voiced his opinion.

"You're really fucked up…you know that?" the speedster said with a look of confoundment, in the several months that the enigmatic man has been here, he's already carved himself out a reputation of brutality and apathy, hell even his own father was beginning to grow a bit disturbed by the man's actions.

"So I've been told" Maximus said with a chuckle before he glanced back at the various screens "Ooh lookie, lookie here, one of your cells just bombed a school for the disabled and mentally impaired…that's one way of cleansing the earth eh?"

Wanda stared at the man for a moment before she turned her on heel and began to leave, her brother noticed this and appeared in front of her with a concerned look on his face "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere where he isn't" Wanda muttered with a look of disgust thrown towards Maximus's back before she walked around her twin and secret lover and headed back to her room.

Quicksilver watched her go for a moment before Magento cleared his throat "Let her go boy…"

"Yes father…" Quicksilver nodded and followed his father as he went to speak with several other mutants that were keeping track of all the different cells around the world and helping finalizing his plans, all the while Maximus stared at the unfolding carnage and hysteria taking place in the world with a blank gaze.

'… _Things are coming along nicely…'_ Maximus thought as he watched recordings of members of the India cell attack a school. He smiled softy as he watched one of the mutants engulf an entire classroom with fire ' _Ohh so very nicely…'_

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter will take place a few days after the rescue of Wolverine, Peter gets more acquainted with the X-men's various members, he and Wolverine butt heads and back home, Medusa and Black Bolt discuss Peter's future…


	4. Getting to know the X-men

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **treyalexander63917** : Yes both Norman and Miles will play large roles in this story, Miles later on and he'll get his powers the same way only difference being that the spider didn't bite Peter beforehand since he already has powers from the Terrigean mist. The Symbiote will be from space, like it's mainstream counterpart instead of being the weird bio suit meant to cure cancer.

 **Jestalnaker94000** : No I don't think he lives in the Savage land in the Ultimate comics, mainly because Magneto killed off all the humans that were there.

 **MCRasengan** : Peter and Wanda will interact soon and will regularly meet up with each other, even more so after they both join the Ultimates.

 **superspiderfan** : Yes to Quicksilver, but Magneto may be a bit out of his league, doesn't mean the master of magnetism will escape unscathed by Peter.

 **justafan** : No Medusa doesn't have problems with Peter being with super powered women so much as who he's with, Wanda was a mutant terrorist and Selene is a several thousand-year-old energy vampire, both would make any mother hesitant to let her son near them. Actually the Magneto of the Ultimate Marvel verse isn't Jewish and was never sent to a concentration camp, he actually got his powers as a result of the Weapon X program that made Wolverine, well Wolverine and helped free him. And yeah while Wanda is all for Mutants first and screw everyone else, she does have her limits and Maximus is unknowingly helping her discover hers.

 **Spider-Ninja0117** : Hmm Peter with nearly indestructible metal laced claws or stingers in a similar fashion to either Wolverine, X-23, Daken or Sabretooth…I actually have something like that planned out for my DC new 52 Spider-man story.

 **marveldcfan** : Most will be shocked and some of their reactions will be a little funny.

 **Guest** : Medusa will be less than pleased with some choices that Peter has made in regards to who he'll be with but she'll largely keep silent on the matter... mostly.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

"So, you're from Morocco huh?" Peter asked Ororo as he and the white-haired beauty sat in the kitchen of the x-mansion as he and Bobby have taking to calling it several days after liberating Wolverine from his temporary imprisonment.

Peter was down here tinkering with his mask and having a glass of orange juice and Ororo was in for some lunch after a grueling sparing session with Jean earlier.

"Yes, grew up being a pick pocket after my parents died and I left the crap hole of an orphanage I was sent to" Ororo said as she stirred the contents of her plate with a fork as she reminisced her days before coming to America "Afterwards I came to the states and well started to steal cars and sometimes even boost them if the moneys good enough. Hell of a lot easier than trying to pick pocket people here that's for sure"

"Hmm so the resident weather witch has a shady criminal past?" Peter said with a grin as he downed his glass of orange juice "Is Scott and Bobby the only two here aside from yours truly that wasn't a criminal or something in the past?"

"What can I say…I'm a bad girl" Ororo said the last part with a flirtatious wink that caused Peter to briefly choke on his juice which in turn caused her to laugh "Careful little spider…second hand drowning tends to kill people more often than actual drowning these days"

"Better than burning to death probably" Peter agreed as he placed his glass down and rubbed the back of his head "So you can pretty much create and manipulate hurricanes if you really wanted?"

Ororo shrugged "Well I've never done something on that scale before but yeah, I probably could…but I was able to make a miniature tornado once filled with lightning"

"Sweet…that alone probably makes you one of the most powerful mutants on earth at the moment" Peter said.

"And I look damn fine being it too" Ororo joked as she glanced out the window and saw that it was a pretty clear and sunny day before she glanced back at Peter "So I have to ask…why are you looking for your uncle? Jean said something about him escaping and your tasked with bringing him back"

"That's the short and easy version of it but yeah in a nut shell" Peter said with a nod as he leaned on the counter with his elbows "Truth be told, I'd rather be on the other side of the planet then be within a hundred miles of him but…well there's no one else at the moment that could take him down"

"You don't think we could?" Ororo asked with curiosity.

"Honestly…no" Peter said with a frown "My uncle's a powerful telepath, hell he's probably even stronger than Xavier and his telekinesis is off the charts. I once saw him lift an iceberg the size of a twenty-story building and tossed it half a mile"

"Damn…" Ororo said with wide eyes, that definitely trumped any telekinetic feats pulled off by the professor that she's seen since joining the X-Men.

"Yeah and add in a massive dose of insanity and a libido of chaos and you got one scary mofo with a thing for white and grey for some weird reason" Peter said with a sigh.

"And the people who sent you expect you to bring him down?" Ororo said with disbelief, it sounded like a suicide mission to her. While she's seen that Peter's no push over, it sounded like he was woefully out of his depth with this man.

At this Peter smirked "Oh don't worry, I have something that may come in handy for when I run into my mad uncle, the real kicker is being able to use if before he kills me"

"What is it?" Ororo asked as she leaned forward.

"It's a secret" Peter said with a smirk which in turn caused Ororo to grin.

"Oh…and pray tell what I'll have to do to earn the privilege of such a secret?" Ororo asked in a low tone.

Peter quirked a brow at this as he eyed Ororo up and down, he'd have to be one blind idiot to miss the image she gave him. A loose grey top that hung on her and gave him a good view of her generous cleavage, tan yoga shorts that displayed her long-toned legs and her waist length snow-white hair hanging off to the side like a water fall as she titled her head a little, any man and even some women would be drooling with lust.

"Well…" Peter said as he leaned in close to the smirking woman "You can always-"

"Yo guys what up!" Bobby said as he barged into the room with his headphones on, blaring his music blaring through his ear drums to the point it's a miracle he can even hear still.

And just like a cold bucket of ice water thrown on a burning flame, the mood was snuffed out.

"…Hello Bobby" Ororo said with a look of annoyance thrown towards the ice powered mutant who seemed oblivious to the sexual tension he just broke between her and Peter.

"Hey O, hey Pete" he said with a absent minded wave thrown towards them as he rummaged through the fridge before pulling out a small container with left over pie in it "Sweet one slice let!"

Peter chuckled at the young teen's exuberance "Careful Ice boy, Logan staked a claim on that already"

"Yeah well he ain't here to claim it soooo…" Bobby trailed off as he created a small fork made of ice and began to dig into the apple cinnamon flavored treat "Mine!"

"What do you think we should put on his tombstone?" Peter glanced at Ororo with a grin.

"Hmm…his love for pie did him in" Ororo said with a chuckle as she finished off her lunch before standing up "Well if anyone needs me, I'll be taking a shower before me, pie lover and Colossus head out to Manhattan…"

As she passed Peter, she leaned down and whispered, "Feel free to join me Peter…if not I can always get Hank to instead…or if you want, both of you"

"I'll…be up in a few, tell Hank that maybe next time" Peter said with a chuckle at the woman who responded with a silent 'good boy' and a pat on the head before she left the kitchen with a sway in her shapely hips.

Peter watched her go for a moment before glancing at Bobby who was so engrossed in eating the pie slice, he failed to notice Wolverine walk in and head for the fridge, not even sparing the two a glance.

' _Uh oh…'_ Peter thought as he watched the feral mutant pop open the fridge and glance inside it for a minute.

Peter used this moment to silently grab Bobby's attention and made a gesture for him to bail out of the kitchen quick. The ice powered teen gave him a confused look before his face paled as Logan spoke in a gruff and annoyed tone.

"Who…the fuck…ate…that…pie!" the man said as he began to move things around to see if it was simply hidden.

Bobby silently grabbed his plate and made a beeline for the exit as Logan turned to glance at Peter who was trying hard not to laugh at just how close Bobby was to getting caught and possibly gutted. The clawed man narrowed his eyes at Peter.

"Something funny bug man?"

Peter shot the mutant a look of annoyance "Okay first off all, spiders aren't bugs, second of all yeah there is something funny"

"Oh and what's that?" Logan asked with narrowed eyes.

Peter eyed the feral mutant for a moment before grinning "You just look so cuddly when your all grumpy and pissed off for no reason, add in the fact your short and I'd probably mistake you for Grumpy the Dwarf"

Logan growled at the man before he extended his middle claw at the spider powered Inhuman who in turn chuckled.

"Aww cute, tell me who does your nails? And your hair while were on that, seriously do you spend half an hour in front of the mirror getting those little points or is it just natural?"

"How about you come over here and find out" Logan said as he unsheathed the other two in his hand.

At this Peter's eyes narrowed slightly and his smile dropped a bit as he felt a tingling in the back of his head. The tension in the kitchen could be cut with a knife before suddenly Logan let out a snort.

"One day that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble"

Peter shrugged "Maybe, but until then, the ladies don't seem to mind…"

"Well that shows they have piss poor taste in men…then again their surrounded by a big footed nerd, a boy scout with a pole up his ass, a tall ass Russian's momma's boy and a kid that hasn't even got a driver's license that likes to make ice puns when he's not showing off" Logan said as he glanced back in the fridge for a moment before he let out a loud exhale and slammed the doors shut.

"And a grumpy cigar chewing dwarf that smells like cheap beer and even cheaper shampoo, welcome to the league of undesirables, population now five thanks to you" Peter said with a challenging smirk which in turn Logan returned with a growl.

It was then Scott entered the room with a towel on his shoulders, he came to a stop as he glanced at the two "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope" Peter said as he stood up and made his way out of the kitchen "Anyone needs me, or Ororo for that matter…we'll be taking a shower!"

Scott and Logan watched him go before they turned their gazes to each other and the room was filled with an even thicker tension than that Peter and Logan had.

"…"

"…"

"…Dick" Scott said after several moments of staring at the older man.

"Pussy…" Logan rebuked as he made his way out of the kitchen and towards the gardens outside.

…

"I thought this was a friendly training session he was doing, not a remake of the Friday the Thirteenth franchise" Peter said with a quirked head as he watched Wolverine in the virtual simulator slash Cyclops across the chest.

"It is…he's just taken to ignoring it" Jean said with a huff as she watched Wolverine grab the fake Scott by the head and use his eye beams to blast a hole through fake Jean's stomach "I so could have blocked that"

"And why am I the first one to die?" Scott asked as he scratched his head "And why is my virtual doppelganger trying to take Wolverine in a fist fight? I have laser beams with a range of several hundred feet!"

"I know right, it's usually the virgins that live or die last" Peter quipped which in turn caused Scott to scowl at him while Jean chuckled.

"One of these days web head, SPLAT!" Scott said as he slammed his fist into his palm.

Peter chuckled at this before Hank got his attention by clearing his throat.

"So…you and Ororo?" Hank said as he and Peter were down in the watching Wolverine tear a bloodied swath through the various members of the X-men while Xavier watched while petting his cat in a manner that Peter swears is what those super villains from those James Bond movies do, he's even got the bald head to go with it!

Peter glanced towards the school's resident genius begore he shrugged "It's not permanent, after I find and get my uncle I'm gone and she knows it. Just think of me as the guy she can screw around with until the real guy she has her eyes set on man's up and asks her out"

Hank glanced at Peter with a quirked brow "Is that right?"

"Yep, sides I kind of have a girl waiting for me back home anyhow" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Seriously?" Hank asked with slight surprise.

"Well I think I do, I don't know yet" Peter said with a shrug before he grinned at hank "But when I do, you'll be the first to know!"

"Hurray me, maybe we can compare stories while the girls compare experiences" Hank said with a snort before he remembered something he wanted to speak with Peter about "While we're on the subject of your home…where is it, if you don't mind me asking"

Peter glanced at Hank with slightly narrowed eyes of suspicion "Why do you want to know?"

"Well it's just I was running a few bio readings of some of the others here and I couldn't help but notice that out of everyone save Wolverine, you're the healthiest I've ever seen." Hank said as he took a moment to bring up a small holographic image of Peter "But I noticed your immune system was…well to be honest oddly low. Like you've never been sick a day in your life"

Peter glanced at the readings Hank made before he nodded "Yeah well I come from a pretty closed off community. No disease of any kind going around…not even a common cold which sucked when I got it the yesterday, thank god for descent healing factors hmm?"

"Fascinating…" Hank said before glancing at Peter "If you don't mind, I'd really like to take some blood samples from you. You're not a mutant that much is obvious considering you went right up to a sentinel the other day and flipped it off, which means your something else entirely or like Bobby's said, a super soldier of some sort"

"Ehh maybe after I catch my crazy uncle I'll let you in on the secret hanky, but until then…" Peter trailed off as Wolverine's training simulation ended…with him killing all of the X-Men.

Xavier had a look of slight annoyance "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed on some primitive level Wolverine…but you're only supposed to wrestle your fellow X-men in these Danger Room exercises, not hack them to pieces"

Logan smirked at this "Sorry bub, force of habit"

"Well let's hope this habit takes less than two months to change, cause I like my limbs attached thank you very much" Peter said.

"Could you regrow them?" Hank inquired.

"Don't know and honestly I don't want to find out…ever!"

"These virtual simulators you put together are pretty convincing beast. You got any over 18 versions?" Logan asked with a grin as he approached the duo and wiped some of the sweat off he got from the training exercise.

"Consider yourself at the top of the list for the Britney and Christina program I've been working on upstairs" Hank said with a snort of amusement while Peter shook his head.

"I'll stick to real life" Peter said as the memory of Selene giving him her home address came to mind "But hey if Logan feels that the only way he's ever going to score is with a computer program, who are we to get in his way"

This earned a laugh from Hank while Logan growled at Peter who snockered at the man in return.

It was then Xavier's voice broke up the three's conversation "I'm glad your settling in Wolverine, but I must admit I'm a little surprised you've remained with us this long"

Scott nodded in agreement "Yeah, what attracts a maverick with a rep like yours to our quiet little upstate safe house?"

It was than Logan glanced at Jean with a smirk before he shrugged "The scenery bub, the scenery"

It was than Peter leaned in towards Hank "What you think? Horrid nightmares for the rest of his life or a telekinetic blast into a wall or ten?"

"Why not both?" Hank whispered back with a chuckle before Ice man barged in with a panicked expression on his face.

' _Uh oh…'_ Peter thought.

"Congratulations Iceman, you just saved Wolverine from six weeks of sucking dinner through a straw" Jean said as Ororo and Colossus appeared in the doorway with an equally panicked expression on their faces.

"Why's everybody standing around cracking stupid jokes?" Bobby said in a slight out of breath tone "Haven't you heard the news?"

"What news?" Scott asked with concern.

It was sveral moments later the entire team was in a darkened living room watching the latest news segment that just came on several minutes ago.

" _At 9:15 am local time the President's daughter disappeared from her room at New Jersey's Princeton University. Forty-five minutes later, the Brotherhood of Mutants claimed responsibility for the kidnapping and a statement was issued by Magnet, leader of the anti-human cult"_ a blonde news anchor woman reported.

It was than an image of Magneto sitting on a throne with a glass in his hand appeared on screen _"One hundred and thirteen mutants have been murdered by the Sentinels in an effort by your President to halt evolution" the man said as he twirled the contents of his glass round "But their next Mutant kill shall be followed by the execution of his foul mouthed female calf. This is my one and only warning, I have nothing more to say"_

"God this is terrible. What are we supposed to do now?" Scott said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Recue her of course. What other course of action would you recommend Cyclops?" Xavier said as he glanced at the field team leader of the X-Men.

' _I'd probably leave her if it was my people being butchered daily'_ Peter thought quietly to himself as he folded his arms and leaned against the sofa and waited to see what the X-men will do.

It was Ororo who spoke up first "But rescuing the first daughter or whatever they call her means the Sentinels are going to be out there forever Professor"

She than adjusted her position on the pool table she was sitting on "I don't like Magneto any more than you do but at least he's stopped the government from killing Mutants"

Xavier shook his head "The only lasting solution to the tension between mankind and the Mutant population is a peaceful one, Storm. Turn your back on this girl and you might as well sign up with Magneto"

Scoot was silent for a moment as he stared at the screen with Magneto's image on it before he let out a sigh "I hate to say it but he's right. We all want to see the Sentinels taken out of the picture, but we can't let the Brotherhood use this girl as a bargaining chip"

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Peter asked the optic beam wielding man, his response was a nod "…Just checking"

Peter than glanced at Xavier "I really hope you know what you're doing Xavier…this entire thing could go farther south for Mutant kind than before"

"Indeed…" Xavier nodded with a grim expression.

"What about you Wolverine?" Jean said as she stared at the cigar smoking mutant with a frown "You tagging along for our first real fight with the brotherhood of Mutants?"

Logan smirked as he blew out a small stream of smoke "Well I kinda had my heart set on playing call of duty with Spidey here, but why the hell not. Sounds like it could be a laugh"

"Better than the crying you'd do after I curb stomp you in Black Ops" Peter smirked at the man as Scott began to have a coughing fit from Logan's cigar smoke blowing into his face.

"Couldn't you smoke that somewhere else?" Scott asked as he tried to wave the nicotine laced smoke away from his face.

"Nope"

…

Far to the north, in the heart of arctic Circle and several hundred feet beneath mountains of ice, rock and snow laid the city of Attilan, capital of the Inhumans of Earth. At the heart of the city was the Royal Citadel and within, Medusa and her husband Blackgar Boltagon were in the middle of a serious conversation in regard to Peter's future…

"Do you truly believe this Xiaoyi Chen will make a good match for Peter beloved?" Medusa asked with slight worry as she read the report on the daughter of current leader of the Himalayan Inhuman city of Shangri-La.

Blackgar nodded as he replied in a special sigh langue they developed for him in his younger days when he was kept in isolation to safely control his at the time unstable and out of control Qusai-Sonic Scream.

 **Yes, she will make a suitable companion for Peter for when he takes command.**

Medusa nodded at this but still couldn't help but feel a little uneasy, it's not that the girl Xiaoyi was a bad choice, in fact the Queen met her when she was younger when she and Blackgar's visited Shangri-La several years ago and couldn't help but be charmed by child, it's just that when her little spider does marry this woman, by Inhuman accounts he'll be considered a man in their people's eyes and well there was still that small part of Medusa that didn't want that to happen.

The humans call it Empty Nest Syndrome…her sister Crystal called it being overbearing.

"I wonder if this is how our parents felt when they chose us to be wed" Medusa said with a sigh as she went over the girl's powers and saw that she had the ability to manipulate air pressure.

' _ **Perhaps…'**_ Blackgar said with a slight telepathic whisper in Medusa's head as he stared at the image of Xiaoyi Chen with a thoughtful expression on his face.

It was then they heard the faint clapping of hooves on the ground and both the ruling monarchs turned to see Gorgon approaching. Gorgon acted as both Blackgar's personal bodyguard and the trainer for Inhumans who are exposed to Terrigean Mist. His hooved feet are capable of producing seismic shockwaves with a strength of 7.5 on the Richter Scale, or even a 9.5 if near a fault line.

Gorgon came to a stop before the duo and placed a hand over his chest and gave a slight bow to each of them "My king…my queen…"

"Ah, Gorgon, what do you have to report of Aerie?" Medusa spoke, echoing the words of her husband that filtered through her head "Good news we hope…"

Gorgon looked uneasy as he spoke, something that almost instantly put both the king and queen on edge "Aerie has…called for secession from Attilan and the other city states…"

At this Medusa and Blackgar's eyes widened in shock "What?!"

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter Peter and the X-men head off to save the president's daughter and have their first conflict with the brotherhood of mutants, meanwhile Maximus continues to make plans…


	5. Saving the President's daughter part 1

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **jestalnaker94000** : Yeah the Magneto of 1610 is pretty dark, way darker than his 616 mainstream counterpart.

 **marveldcfan** : Some may try but Peter will early on warn them that if they're not an Inhuman and they weren't chosen to be a queen by his mother and father well they'll be out of luck, still being a member of his harem will grant them some serious influence and power, not as much as Iso but still plenty that if they want something done, it'll usually get done.

 **spiderman1fan** : We'll be seeing Nick and SHEILD pop up very soon and they will be keeping an eye on Peter and the Inhumans once they come into the picture more. Once Peter joins up with the Ultimates he'll be operating in New York more often when he's not back at Attilan or off to one of the other Inhuman cities and have a chance to meet the other New York based heroes like the Fantastic Four, Daredevil, Punisher, Doctor Strange and eventually Miles Morales too. Yeah, some of the material from the Marvel Cinematic universe will be used in this, movies and Netflix shows, particularly the Inhumans portion like what's been shown in Agents of SHIELD and the upcoming and hopefully good Inhumans television series coming out in like September or something.

 **Lost in the Web** : Kind of hit a sort of uninspired wall with that story but I do have plans to update it within the next few weeks, I already have several chapters done, just these other stories and then life makes it hard to keep track of things.

 **BusterBlue12** : Yeah, Peter will be making that point about Humans hating on Mutants for being different and draw parallels to events in humanity's own history like the whole Witch hunts in Europe and America, The Native Americans getting the short end of the stick once Europe started to colonize them, Africa getting a similar treatment from it's European colonizers, the Jews being Europe's punching bags for years and it just goes on and on. As for where to start in Valiant comics, I'd say start with relaunched X-O Manowar (2012), Unity (2013), Bloodshot (2012), Harbinger, Rai (even though the events will take place in the future, its still a good read and I have plans to make that crucial to the story), Eternal Warrior and Shadowman. Also check out the Stalinverse comics that show similar characters but Russian, I may not use them but they are still pretty interesting. As for Image comics, it'll be a little harder since not all of their comics are set in the same universe an follow a continuity of some sort but for the sake of the story I'd say go with Spawn, the Darkness and Witch Blade.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : Peter was joking, he isn't going to divulge information that important so soon, maybe after they've dealt with Magneto he'll reconsider but even then Hank's smart, he may not figure out what Peter is entirely but he's already beginning to discover that Peter's far from human or even Mutant. No here Logan's around 5'5 close to 5'6 so about half way in terms of height. Yes Emma will be in Peter's harem and will be based more on her mainstream counterpart then the Ultimate's version and will have both her diamond form and her psionic powers. No, SHIELD and Fury will get involved later with the X-men and to some extent the Inhumans. Yes Peter will join the Ultimates and he'll run into Black Cat on occasion. Wanda's interest will be peaked by Peter when they meet this chapter and interact more. Deadpool will appear but I'm wondering if I go with his mainstream personality or his darker more warped Ultimates personality. No Peter will get semi indestructible stingers in the Blood, Guts and Iron arc and as for Peter meeting Logan because of Weapon X, kinda.

 **superspiderfan** : No Wanda won't be overly possessive of Peter, as for Peter helping She-Hulk get through Bruce's death in the Family to the End sequel, can't say without giving spoilers but she will be a prominent character in the sequel.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel character seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Maximus let out a content sigh as he stared out at the jungles of the Savage Land, watching several prehistoric creatures wander the terrain and fly through the warm skies.

"You know…a guy could almost find peace with this view" Maximus said with a thoughtful look on his face before it dropped and it was replaced with an annoyed scowl "Great I'm becoming some sort of hippie!"

He then turned from the scene and re-entered his room that was given to him by Magento when he first arrived. The powerful Inhuman made sure to disable all of the hidden cameras, sensors and bugs stashed in here before he settled in.

He approached a computer and sat down in front of it before typing in a few commands to it and waited for it to respond to him. After several seconds a small screen opened up and he read a message that was sent to him only a few seconds ago.

 _ **Aerie is trying to secede from Attilan and the other Inhuman cities. Others likely to follow in the coming months if allowed.**_

Maximus quirked a brow at this before he began to chuckle "Oh now that's just priceless…"

He quickly typed in his response with a small grin on his face before leaning back in his chair.

 **And how is my dear brother handling it?**

He waited a few moments for a response before he got his answer and nearly fell out of his chair laughing at what it said.

 _ **He's trying to negotiate a better solution.**_

Maximus wiped his eyes from the tears that threaten to spill as he shook his head at his brother's actions before he calmed himself and sent a response.

 **Make sure that the talks don't go too well but not bad enough for Aerie to actually secede. The same goes with the other cities, at least not yet!**

He waited several moments before he received an affirmation before he ended the chat and opened up a new one with his other agent inside Attilan that's thankfully had yet to be caught and imprisoned like many of Maximus's other people when he was first incarcerated several years ago, unjustly in his opinion, all he did was eat his mom's brain and kill a few dozen people.

 **How goes the process?**

Several minutes ticked by as Maximus impatiently waited for a response.

 _ **Well, the Terrigen crystals you found in the Savage Land have proven to be very helpful as we no longer need to worry about the council noticing shortages in the Terrigen crystal stockpiles beneath Attilan. Still too early but initial tests are promising, now we just need a suitable test to see if adjustments need to be made.**_

Maximus hummed at that before a dark grin began to spread across his face, his red eyes glowing with dark amusement as he sent a reply.

 **I have something or more acutely someone in mind, multiple someone's in fact!**

 _ **Who?**_

At this Maximus chuckled as he sent one last response before shutting down the monitor with a chuckle.

 **Let's just say that my darling dear brother and his family are about to have one hell of a headache LOL!**

…

"I'm still not sure about this…" Ice man said in a low tone as he and Peter made their way down an alleyway in the city of Croatia where according to Xavier, the Brotherhood of Mutants was holding the President's daughter until their jet to the Savage Land picks them up in close to twenty minutes.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked as he scanned the various shops he and the ice maker passed.

Iceman glanced at Peter before he let out a sigh "It's just, Magento's stopped the Sentinels from blowing Mutants way, isn't that kind of a good thing?"

Peter hummed at that and thought over his response before replying "Yeah it's a good thing…for at best a week and then the Sentinels are back at it again, this time with a vengeance"

"But won't that get the girl killed?" Iceman asked with a frown "I mean Magneto did say that the next Mutant killed will be followed by the President's daughter, and that guy doesn't look like someone who bluffs"

"Yeah, but the thing is Bobby, that President of yours doesn't entirely run your people's government by himself. Hell, he can be overruled if it's believed his judgement's been compromised which in this case it has" Peter pointed out as he and Bobby passed a small corner store that had some rather interesting jewelry on sale, causing Peter to briefly consider getting something for his mother and aunt Crystal back home before continuing his conversation with Bobby.

"You see kid, all this whole kidnapping the President's daughter, all it's doing is buying time for Magento's people and to some extent Mutants everywhere but it won't last. The guys who give the orders to the Sentinels are bound to say within the next week maybe two to say, 'fuck it we tried' and switch them back on even if it does get the first daughter killed"

"But why?" Iceman asked with a look of shock "I mean she's just a kid!"

It was than Peter looked at Iceman with narrowed lenses "And? Your government, while a few leagues ahead of some of the other less than desirable ones out in the world, won't care. After all what's one human life compared to the millions of humans that'll be saved when the Sentinels wipe out Mutant kind before they can wipe them out, they may even use her as some sort of Martyr or something and maybe spin a little story about how the 'evil Mutants' raped and killed the poor girl and left her body to be found by a bunch of brave soldiers who was just too late or even the Sentinels to find and people will believe that shit. If I was some bigot Mutant hating guy in Washington, that's what I'd do…"

"Jesus…" Iceman said as he glanced down at the ground "That's…that's just super messed up man!"

"That's politics kid, it's rarely ever as clean as people think and more often than not, innocent people pay the price because of it" Peter said with a shrug as he made out a television playing in a bar talking about the recent kidnapping of the President's daughter.

" _Spider-man's right Iceman"_ Cyclops said over the team's com link _"And even if the Government doesn't start the Sentinels back up again, they're just going to send a bunch of unprepared soldiers to try and rescue her who will in turn be butchered like cattle"_

" _And run the risk of the girl getting killed in the crossfire"_ Wolverine threw in his own two cents with a grunt _"And that hate for Mutants and retribution for said girl's death will make all the bullshit against Mutants everywhere up until now look like a fuckin joke"_

"This is not how I thought being a superhero would be" Iceman said as he rubbed his brow in frustration and annoyance.

" _Life of a hero is rarely easy or ends well Bobby"_ Colossus said as he approached from the eastern part of the city.

" _Amen to that"_ Jean said from the team's jet as it soared several thousand feet over the city.

It was than Peter made out the Brotherhood of Mutant's location, a small motel "Got eyes on the safehouse…not very subtle are they, they picked the most expensive hotel here!"

" _I see it"_ Beast responded as he was making his way on the rooftops that overlooked the target building and pulled out a pair of high tech binoculars and began to scan the windows _"Found them, on the second floor facing Spider-man and Iceman. I count five hostiles, and I can see the President's daughter sitting at a table. She looks a bit ruffed up but otherwise fine, her opinion on Mutants however is probably even lower than before"_

" _Well lets hope we can try and change that, Beast, Spider-man, Iceman, don't engage until the rest of us are in position"_ Cyclops said.

"Aye boss…" Peter said before he began to approach the building much to Iceman's confusion.

"Dude, where you going? Cyclops said stay back until the rest show up!"

"I'm just going to say hi" Peter said with a hidden grin "Don't worry, I won't let the girl get killed, just let Cyclops know that he and the others better hurry up"

Peter than disappeared in a black blur as he raced towards and into the building, starling several people as he raced up the stairs to the second floor and began to approach the room that Beast said they were in, which wasn't hard considering his enhanced hearing could pick up their bickering.

' _This should be fun…'_ Peter thought as he cracked his neck in preparation for the fight that was about to break out ' _Let's just hope all those lessons with Karnak, Gorgon and my father paid off…fighting powerless humans is one thing…Mutant terrorists are another'_

…

"What happened to my shodding cigarettes?" the Mutant toad complained as he held up an empty cigarette carton with annoyance "There were fifteen in the pack before I went for a slash"

Quicksilver gave the leaping Mutant an amused look "I can smoke fifteen before the match goes out Toad. Thirty if I'm really trying"

It was than Mastermind, who was sitting on the couch with the Scarlet Witch, glanced at Quicksilver with an unimpressed look "Really? What a wonderful mutant ability Quicksilver"

He then glanced at Wanda who was engrossed in a novel of some sort "Thank god we've got each other for intelligent conversation, Scarlet Witch"

Wanda paused in her reading and glanced at Mastermind with a bored expression "Actually, the only intelligent conversation I get around here…is when I talk to myself, Mastermind"

The man scowled in annoyance at the woman before the group heard a loud knock at the door followed by a very bad impersonation of a woman's voice.

"Room service!"

Blob who was in the middle of eating a sandwich glanced at the door mid bite "Room service, I didn't order anything…did I?"

It was than the door was kicked in and the Mutants saw a black clad man with an odd red spider symbol and red lenses enter the room and quirked his head to the side.

"Really?" the man said "Huh, could've sworn one of you ordered a can of whoop ass with a nice healthy serving of jail time, guess it was the couple in room twelve down the hall eh?"

"Toad!" Quicksilver said to the green skin man who sent his tongue out to ensnare the man by the neck and hopefully suffocate him.

Peter's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed the tongue before chuckling "Whoa buddy, I don't do tongue on a first date, but hey make it worth my while and I'll reconsider…for the hottie on the sofa"

He then yanked Toad towards him and rammed his fist into the surprised mutant's face before suddenly Quicksilver blitzed the Inhuman and slammed him into the wall in the hallway. Peter winced at the impact.

' _Damn…moved faster than my spider-sense could react!'_ Pete thought as he grabbed Quicksilver's arm and yanked it off his chest before grabbing the stunned man and slamming his head into the wall and giving him a painful kick back into the room just as Beast crashed through the skylight and landed on the green clad speedster.

"Colossus, could use some help here!" the X-man said as he leaped over a swipe from the Blob and landed next to the terrified and confused girl they were here for.

Suddenly the building began to violently shake as down below Colossus had slammed a wooden block into the ceiling that acted as a floor for the room above him. Meanwhile Beast grabbed the President's daughter and made a break for the window followed closely by Peter who sent a powerful kick into a rising Quicksilver's face, sending him flying towards his sister who shrieked in surprise as he collided with her.

Peter, Beast and the president's daughter leaped out the window and on to an ice slide made by Iceman who had just finished making the ice construct in the nick of time.

"Sorry I missed my cue, but I think I just saw Wolverine relieving himself on a wall back there" the young teen said as the three slid down the cool surface and right on to the back of a sportscar that Scott…burrowed… for the mission.

"Nice wheels" Peter said as Beast placed the panicking girl in the passenger seat before leaping off the car as Colossus and Iceman regrouped with them.

It was than the President's daughter spoke in a scared tone "Who are you people?"

"The good guys of course" Cyclops said as he slammed on the gas and the sports car shot off down the road, causing to nearly lose grip on the vehicle "Now buckle up and close your eyes miss, your going home"

"Uhh Cyclops, we might have a problem" Peter said as he felt his spider-sense tingle and he looked back to see a green streak race towards them at a blurring speed before he suddenly knocked Peter off with a rapid fast series of punches that Peter couldn't follow, much less dodge, that sent him flying into a passing building.

"Spider-man!?" Cyclops yelled before suddenly Quicksilver snatched the car keys and appeared on the hood of the car with a smirk on his slightly bruised face.

"Missing an engine Cyclops?" the man said as he twirled the keys around on his finger.

Scott narrowed his eyes at Magneto's son before he blasted him with his optic beams "Missing a face jackass?!"

The car came to a stop as the engine was no longer running and Cyclops helped the girl out o her seat before they broke off into a sprint away from a smoking, but very much alive and pissed of Quicksilver.

He pulled a piece of glass from the side of his face and glared at the running duo "I can't believe your seriously trying to outrun me, you idiots. I could have your skins hanging from the telephone wires in the blink of an eye!"

"And yet you can't dodge this!" Spider-man said as he swung into Quicksilver and kicked the man into the wall, causing him to let out a pained groan.

Peter sent several web lines towards the man but frowned as Quicksilver suddenly sped around them and delivered a clothesline it no Peter that sent him flying into the car with a loud crash before he suddenly sent a flurry of punches towards the wall crawler who wasn't fast enough to block most of them before he sent a kick out that connected with the speedster's mid-section followed up by a uppercut that nearly broke his jaw.

Quicksilver growled in pain before he sprinted around Spider-man and sent several kicks and punches towards him before sending a hundred mile per hour punch right into his face.

"GAAAHHH!" Peter yelled in pain as he felt something crack in his skull as he was sent through a apartment window and right on to a table "…okay ow…"

"Heh still fast enough to beat you" Quicksilver growled before he shot off after Cyclops and the President's daughter and didn't make it a hundred feet before he was forced to come to a stop or risk impaling himself on Wolverine's claws as the man appeared from an alleyway.

"Man, that had to be just about the longest pee in history" Logan said as he adjusted his pants.

"Wolverine?" Quicksilver said in surprise before he narrowed his eyes at his father's most trusted assassin "What are you doing here?"

He then sent a clawed swipe at the man who was just barely able to dodge it "Wouldn't you like to know!"

Meanwhile Peter had just emerged from the window he was sent through, pausing to pull out a piece of glass from his side and rub the area of his skull that Quicksilver punched and winced as he felt something shift under the skin.

"Yeeeah that's not good…better avoid any more head injuries" Peter hissed in pain before leaping out of the window and shooting a web line out and using it to slingshot himself on to the roof and race after cyclops and the President's daughter "Hope the speedy Gonzales reject didn't get them"

After several minutes of hopping across various rooftops in a manner that put some of the greatest parkour athletes to shame, he arrived to see Toad, trapped in a block of ice, getting the mother of all punt kicks to the face by a very pissed off Storm.

"And that's for calling me American, you skinny English prick!" Ororo growled at the bleeding face of Toad.

It was than Peter landed before her, Cyclops and Iceman who was helping the before mentioned man up "Where's the girl?"

"What?" Cyclops said as he and Iceman looked around and began to panic "Ah crap!"

It was than Wolverine's voice echoed through the commlink _"Don't burst into tears just yet Cyclops. She's alive and well and only hours away from worrying about boys, zits and trigonometry again…"_

"Wow, Logan knows a word as big as Trigonometry, I'm so proud of him!" Peter whispered towards Iceman who snickered.

It was than Wolverine spoke up again, this time sounding less sure of himself _"…Unless of course the Scarlet Witch up there fires us with one of her hex bolts"_

It was than Peter leaped into the air and landed on one of the rooftops "I'll rescue him, mostly because he'll never live it down!"

He quickly scanned the horizon and made out a floating from off towards the edge of the city surrounded by scarlet energy. Peter quickly bolted off towards the figure that he could only assume was the Scarlet Witch. As he was making his way towards her, Peter saw the Blackbird coming in towards the edge of the city, likely to pick Wolverine and the likely scared stiff President's daughter.

"Well at least she'll have an interesting story to tell her peeps back at school" Peter mused as he landed on a chimney before launching himself at the distracted form of Scarlet Witch who was trying to blast the police car that Wolverine commandeered for him and the girl to use to escape.

She was so distracted by her target that she didn't have time to react when Spider-man slammed into her.

"Ahhhh!" she yelped in surprise as the two tumbled towards the ground before Peter shot a web line out and used it to swing just meters above the ground…and right into a wall.

 **KOOOOOMMM!**

"…And there goes my spine" Peter whimpered as he used his body as a cushion for the woman in his arms.

Wanda shook her head before looking up and coming nearly face to face with the torn mask of Spider-man. She narrowed her eyes at the man "You!"

"Me!" he beamed before he let her go and watched as she backed away from him and sent a hex bolt at him.

Peter quickly vaulted over the scarlet energy and landed in a crouch before shooting multiple web bullets at the young woman who responded with a shield of scarlet energy before sending multiple hex bolts towards Peter.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he ducked, rolled and side stepped the numerous bolts coming at him while trying to close the distance which was far harder than it looked as she resorted to hovering above him again.

"Hold still!" Wanda shouted as she sent a powerful wave of hex energy at Peter who let out a surprised yelp as it slammed into the ground behind him and sent him flying.

Peter quickly shot a web line towards the ground and yanked himself to it as another hex bolt flew over his head and just singed the top of his mask, causing him to hiss in slight pain before he shot two web lines at Wanda, one snagging her in the leg, the other catching her in the shoulder and yanked her towards him.

"Ahhh!" she yelled in surprise before she was slammed into the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

"Sorry, I normally try not to hit girls, especially the pretty ones but you are trying to kill me so I think I'm justified in defending myself" Peter said as he was just about to wrap her up in a small cocoon of webbing when she suddenly sent her elbow into his chin, snapping his head to the side before she kicked him in the chest.

"AGH!" Peter yelled as he felt her heel connect with his rib and it nearly give under the force.

She then suddenly speared him to the ground and tried to punch him in the face only for Peter to grab her fist and roll them over until he was on top and pinned her hands above her head. Two stared at each other, both breathing heavily.

"…So, you come here often?" Peter breathed out as he tried to catch his breath.

Wanda narrowed her eyes at Peter as she saw one of his lenses was cracked and chipping away enough for her to see his eye underneath and couldn't help but notice it was a soft warm red color. She than shook her head and tried to push Peter off her only to find him barely moving.

After several moments, she let out a sigh of defeat before glaring at him "What do you want bug boy?"

"Aside from telling you I'm a spider and not a bug and a date with you? Let us take the girl back" Peter said with a shrug as he adjusted his grip on her wrists

At this Wanda quirked a brow of interest "Oh…is that it?"

"Uh yeah pretty much" Peter said with a nod only for his eyes to widen as Wanda threw him a sultry grin as she began to slowly trail a leg up his and wrap it around his hip, pulling him closer to her.

"And if I do this…you'll take me on a date hmm?" Wanda asked as she but her lip.

"Uhhh…" Peter sounded in surprise, not how he thought this was gonna go but-

' _Spider-sense!'_ Peter thought and reacted too late as Wanda let out a enraged and powerful yell followed by a massive explosion of scarlet energy erupting from her and sending him skidding back several meters, his suit being slightly burned from the unknown and powerful energy.

"GAH that's smarts!" Peter nearly screamed as he felt his head begin to throb even more in pain.

"Thank you…" Wanda panted out as she stood up on wobbly legs before falling back to her knees.

The two laid there trying to catch their bearings when suddenly several trucks filled with men armed with rifles pulled up on the duo. Peter felt his spider-sense tingle again as he glanced at an equally confused and slightly scared Wanda.

"Guess they're not your friends either?" he asked as the men took aim at the Scarlet Witch much to his shock.

He quickly shot a web line out at the man's gun barrel and yanked it to the side as the man was about to open fire on the shocked woman "Oi jackasses, leave the girl alone!"

It was than the men glanced at Peter who had forced himself back to his feet which was a little difficult as the head injury of his was starting to act up now that his adrenaline died down "Yeah…I'm talking to you!"

The men began to speak in some language that Peter didn't recognize as they began to aim at him as he steady approached the group while mentally shouting for the Scarlet Witch to get the hell out of there, they may be enemies but Peter doubts he'll be able to live with himself if he got the girl killed because of an apparent pissing contest between Magento and Xavier

"Ooh scary… bunch of momma's boys… hiding behind their guns…" Peter panted out as his vision blurred as his head injury was beginning to take it's toll.

One of the men clicked the safety of his AK-47 off and aimed at Peter's approaching form along with the rest of the armed men "Shoot the mutie!"

They then opened fired on Peter as Wanda shouted in horror.

"NOOOO!"

…

* * *

And done.

Peter and the X-men are saved by the most unlikely of people as Croatia's residents attack.


	6. Saving the President's daughter part 2

Answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **Jestalnaker94000** : Yeah, Ultimate Juggernaut will show up a few times, the first being next chapter.

 **superspiderfan** : No Peter and Iso have never met., he knows about her being the daughter of Shangri-La's current ruler but that's it.

 **MCRasengan** : Parker Luck, sometimes it gives him the worst kind of luck and other times gives him a surprising hand.

 **spiderman1fan** : It'll be the first step in Mutants being viewed better and to some extent the Inhumans, when, then make their presence known, because in comics you can only hide a civilization like that for so long before it's discovered or it reveals itself. I have something like that in mind for Daisy but as for her being in Peter's harem, yeah.

 **Spawn Hades:** Superior Octopus in that Otto's in a clone of Peter's body and works with HYDRA… he's really starting to get a creepy fixation for Peter.

After careful consideration and reviewing the path I intend to take this story and it's characters, I have decided to change the Harem up a bit, nothing too drastic but for starters Mary Jane is out, not because I don't like her, it's just she'd really be out of place with how things are gonna go down later in the story but I still intend for her to have a role in this. So Mary Jane in the harem will be replaced by Daisy Johnson aka Quake who's also an Inhuman or well becomes one later on when it's discovered her mother was an Inhuman and stuff. Plus, against my better judgement I have added three more women to the harem, but that's it. It's closed, the choices you'll see and to be revealed are it, no alterations of any sort, no going back.

Harem is now and will be: Peter x Iso x Selene Gallio x Wanda Maximoff x Ororo Mnuroe x Emma Frost x Jessica Drew x Daisy Johnson x Elizabeth 'Betsy' Braddock x Janet Pym x Carol Danvers x Bobbi Morse x Mystique.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

To say things had gone south for the X-men in their mission to save the President's daughter was like saying the sky was blue…biggest understatement of the freakin century!

And on top of having the residents of Croatia attacking Cyclops and his people, losing contact with Spider-man after he engaged the Scarlet Witch and the arrival of Magneto according to Colossus, Storm had not just even moments ago relayed to him a piece of information that he hoped to every god there is and ever will be was wrong.

"Storm this is Cyclops. I don't think we read your last message correctly. Did you just say Beast is dead?" the young leader of the X-men said in shock as he and Iceman took cover behind a wall as the duo was under fire from a group of armed men.

It was than Storm's panicking tone came through the coms _"How am I supposed to know? I'm a car thief, not a doctor! All I know is that a bomb went off under the guy and now he isn't moving or breathing. How the hell are we gonna get out of here!?"_

It was then the sounds of her cursing and multiple gunshots echoed through the commlink, causing Cyclops to panic "What was that?"

Storm didn't respond for several tense moments as gunshots echoed through the city.

" _Croat snipers with a hard on for mutants I think. How the hell does that bald-headed bastard talk us into this Cyclops?"_ Storm asked with fear.

Cyclops was just about to respond when suddenly he was hit in the chest by a bullet fired from a Crot marksman, causing Iceman to gape in shock as he watched the older teen go down Holy shit!" Ice man said as he grabbed Cyclops and took cover behind a trashed car as more Crot gun men showed up and began to open fire on the duo.

" _Cyclops?"_ Storm asked with worry.

"He's down Strom" Bobby said as he felt himself shaking in fear, seriously at this point who wouldn't?

"The locals put a bullet in his chest and now their gunning for me!" the young ice user said with dread as he could hear the shooting men getting closer "Where do we go from here? Nobody covered Cyclops being dead in the Danger Room exercises!"

It was than Cyclops spoke in a strained but calm tone as he stared at the approaching truck and gun men from under the slowly detreating car he and Iceman were using for cover "Stay cool Iceman. Why do you think god invented Kevlar?"

He took aim at the vehicle the Crot gun men were suing before firing a powerful but low powered beam towards the engine, creating a chain reaction that caused the front of the truck to explode and send the rest of the frame several meters in the air. The force of the explosion also caused many of the gun to be sent flying back or break out into a run away from the now burning wreckage.

"Whoa…sweet" Iceman said as he watched the men retreat while Cyclops stood back up and pulled the bullet lodged in his Kevlar vest out with a grunt.

"Colossus, how fast can you get to Storm and Beast?" Cyclops asked as he gestured for Bobby to follow him and link up with the rest "We need to rendezvous with the others before Magneto spots the wide screen pyrotechnics"

"Piotr's already here Cyclops but I doubt even he's going to be able to hold the locals back much longer" Storm said over the gun fire emanating in the background "I'm trying to rustle up something nasty to hit them with. I'm just so stressed!"

Cyclops couldn't help but groan, both in pain and from how far south this entire thing had went "So much for rescuing the president's daughter buying us brownie points with the human race"

Cyclops ducked under several bullets fired at him and Iceman before he sent several otic blasts back towards the gun men while Iceman froze the entre ground under the armed locals, causing them to slip and fall and throwing up several ice walls to give him and Cyclops better cover as they rushed to Storm's position that sounded like it was starting to get overrun.

It was than Storm spoke, her voice laced with rage at the situation they've found themselves in "They hate us Cyclops. As far as ordinary people are concerned we rank somewhere between cancer and child molesters. For fuck's sake even Professor X was ready to sacrifice all eight of us just to save some spoiled little white girl with an old money surname!"

It was just as Cyclops and Iceman arrived to help Storm, Colossus and a still downed Beast when the gun men stopped firing and glanced up as several large shadows passed over them. The members of the X-men also looked up and everyone was greeted to the sight of several floating train carts flying towards the armed men at high speeds. The Crot gun men screamed in terror as the large train carts began to slam into them, some igniting into powerful explosion as the contents on board were flammable.

They quickly broke into a run, causing Ororo to let out a sigh of relief before she paled at the sight of Magneto himself slowly floating down towards her while members of the Brotherhood of Mutants began to emerge from the smoke as well…along with Spider-man.

"Peter…" Ororo said in shock at seeing the state he was in, she was also a bit peeved to see him being aided by the Scarlet Witch.

"Hey guys…" Peter said with a weak wave before he winced "Trust me, I can't believe it either… just for the love of god don't mention this to Logan, I'll never hear the end of it"

It was than Cyclops stepped forward, his visor at the ready as he took aim at Magneto "Back off Magneto. I don't care who you are or what you can do. Take one more step towards my people and I'll burn a hole like a donut"

Magento glared at Cyclops through his helmet "Don't talk to me about your people Cyclops. Your people are being executed on the streets of so called civilized society every day and what are you doing you treacherous little lapdog"

"Well for starters stopping you from making Mutants look even worse than you already have with the whole Nazi image you have going on" Peter groaned out as he gave Wanda a pat on the shoulder "I came make my way from here sweetheart, thanks for the help…"

"Your welcome" Wanda said to the man as she released him and watched him make his way to the X-men's side.

It was than Magneto glanced at Peter with narrowed eyes "Oh and how am I making Mutants look even worse? With a simple kidnapping, I've been able to stop the president's Sentinel initiative and prevented the deaths of millions of mutants' world wide"

Peter stared at the man for a moment before he shook his head as he made his way next to Ororo, Hank and Piotr "You know what, I'm really not gonna waste my words arguing with you right now, mainly because I'm on the verge of blacking out. Get back to me in a few days and I'll gladly point out the flaws in your logic right there, hell I'll get my uncle Kanrak to help"

Magneto glared at the man for a moment before he shook his head at his apparent nativity of the situation Mutants, his own people, were in before nodding towards Beast's down form that was being protected by Ororo "Doesn't it bring a tear to your eye that you might have sacrificed a friend in your bid to ingratiate yourselves with your persecutors? I was doing this for you, you little ingrates but it's obvious you deserve everything you get from Homo Sapiens"

As Magento was talking he used his powers of magnetism to lift a nearby truck and bring it over towards them before dropping it before the X-men with a scowl on his face before he turned away "My only desire now is that the Sentinels you've risked everything to retain give you a slow and painful death"

"Wooooow, all about stopping Mutants death at the hands of Sentinels and here you are hoping it happens to Mutants you don't like, and here I thought my uncle could be a hypocrite, but you sir have greatly outshined him" Peter said with a roll of his eyes as he helped Beast into the back of the pickup dropped next to them.

The leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants glared at Peter and for a moment strongly considered killing the man before Cyclops spoke up.

"Listen, this isn't as black and white as it looks Magento. We weren't exactly jumping for joy about coming here ourselves"

"Save your breath Cyclops" Magento snapped as he began to walk away from the X-men "I have nothing more to say to infants' hell bent on suicide. Just go"

The leader of the X-men stared at the back of the master of magnetism before he piled in the passenger seat of the truck that Ororo was able to get up and running while Peter, Iceman and Colossus piled in the back with Hank's unconscious form and slowly drove away from the Brotherhood and made their way towards the city's outskirts where they can regroup with Wolverine and Marvel Girl.

"So first fight with the Brotherhood could have gone better but hey we're alive so that's something" Peter said as he cradled his head that was still throbbing in pain.

"We got our asses kicked" Iceman said dejectedly while Colossus nodded.

"He is right, it could have gone better for us" the Russian born Mutant said as he dropped his metal from with a sigh and glanced at Hank's form "Let us hope that this mission did not cost us more than our pride…"

"Least I get to kick Magento's brat of a son's ass and make it to second base with his attractive daughter, I call that a win in my book" Peter said with a snort as his vison began to clear up somewhat as his healing factor began to kick in with some of his head injuries.

"Lucky you…" Iceman said with a dry chuckle as they made their way through the darkened streets of the city "By the way, how did they get you?"

"Oh you know, saw his daughter in trouble and my alpha male hero complex thing couldn't resist antagonizing the men threatening her. They responded by shooting at me, safe to say I think my life flashed before my eyes before their bullets came to a stop like several inches from me" Peter said as he removed his mask and rubbed the back of his head, frowning when he felt a wet spot and pulled his hand back to show there was blood on it "He then sent the bullet storm back at the gun men, made a dramatic landing and told me to follow him to rescue and I quote 'the rest of your idiotic friends' and well…there I was"

"Man…your lucky he didn't kill you" Bobby said as he fiddled with his thumbs.

At this Peter smirked grimly "If he did Bobby…my mother and father wouldn't have rested until Magento and everyone connected to him, Mutant or otherwise was lying broken, beaten and dead at their feet"

…

Wanda, Pietro, her father and the other members of the brotherhood watched the group leave silently before Wanda spoke up.

"I don't understand father. Xavier being separated from his followers like this gave Wolverine the perfect opportunity to catch him alone" the hex powered woman said as he glanced at her father "You don't think he's lost his mind and allied himself with that little band of renegades, do you?"

Magento turned towards Wanda with a condescending look "Don't be such an idiot Scarlet Witch. Wolverine always gets the job done. And murdering Charles was something he was very much looking forward to"

Wanda had to resist the urge to strike out at her father for the insult, she's not an idiot, all she did was ask a legitimate question that should be raised in regard to Wolverine's actions and behavior as of late, hell he attacked Pietro not even a few minutes ago.

Magneto unaware of his child's thoughts turned his gaze back to the now gone X-men "He's only doing what he did when I sent him to kill that little despot in the Gulf and the CEO of that corporation which was pumping all that wretched filth into the ocean"

He then turned and began to make his way back into the smoke, his followers parting before him "You know Wolverine. Holding off on a kill just means there's a woman he's trying to get into bed first"

Wanda was unconvinced before she felt her brother's hand on her shoulder followed by a comforting squeeze "Do not fret Wanda, Xavier will be dead soon and Mutant kind will be one step closer to obtaining what's rightfully ours"

Wanda nodded absent mindedly as she glanced back in the direction that the X-men left ' _Yes…I suppose your right…'_

So if he was, then why did Wanda get the sudden feeling that things weren't going to play out like her father hoped?

…

It was a day later that the team minus Bobby and Logan, were assembled before a window that allowed the team to view into the medical room and watch as Xavier and Jean operate on Beast.

Colossus cupped his chin in thought "I didn't know Jean and the professor were surgeons"

"They aren't, but they're as qualified as anyone within their mind reading radius. Fifty times as far if the professor's mental abilities are enhanced by Cerebro. They call it something but I can't remember the word. Brain storming, I think" Cyclops said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Pretty sure that's just a group of people coming together and going through different ideas" Peter said tiredly as he rubbed a hand across his face.

"Bobby's taking this very badly" Colossus said with a frown "He's locked himself in his room and made me promise not to break in the door"

"Can you blame him?" Peter asked with a glance at Colossus who responded with a silent 'no'.

Ororo took a small sip of her drink as she watched Jean telepathically hold up several medical instruments before choosing one to use "It's easy to forget what age he is, isn't it? I mean what must this must seem like when your fifteen years old"

"Could be worse…" Peter said with a distant look in his eye as memories of Maximus's first rampage slowly passed by his mind's eye "He could be half the age and learn there is no hope for your friends or family and it's best to start making the necessary arrangments…"

"Damn…do I even want to know what happened?" Ororo asked as she placed her mug on the window still and hugged herself.

"No…it'll just give you nightmares" Peter said as he turned to leave "Anyone needs me, I'm going to go make fun of Wolverine or something, that usually cheers me up in some weird way"

He then silently left the group to their own devices as he trudged through the hallways of the mansion deep in thought. So far working with these X-men to help find his warped Uncle has proven less than fortunate.

It also made Peter even more concerned for his people's safety and their eventual discovery. Considering how humanity's treating Mutant kind, god only knows how they'll react to another super powered race living on this planet with them, only difference being that these ones are organized and have a higher technology level than any other government on earth.

He was honestly beginning to think that coexistence with humanity and to some extant Mutant kind was all but impossible at this point so that left, from his perspective at the moment, two options.

Either stay hidden and hope their never discovered which he knew was a fool's gamble…or come out swinging and hope they cause enough damage to the other side they'll never even think of raising their hands to Inhumans ever.

Peter quickly banished those thoughts _'No hiding or fighting aren't the answer, like father always said, there's always another option, you just have to be willing to work hard to find it and make it work…'_

He finally came to a stop inside the gardens and Peter carefully glanced around for any signs of the others before he pulled out a small device that looked similar to a smart phone but was clearly more advance by several decades. He typed in a few commands and waited a moment before someone answered his call.

" _Hello?"_ Selene's voice echoed through the holographic screen.

"Selene…" Peter greeted the ancient mutant.

" _Ah, Peter…I was wondering if I'll hear back from you. Heard that you and Xavier's little bunch had rescued his daughter from Magneto. Impressive, I didn't know any of you had it in you"_ Selene said with a chuckle.

"So glad to prove you wrong" Peter said with a chuckle before his grin fell and was replaced with a frown "Hey uh Selene?"

" _Yes?"_

"Well uh don't take this the wrong way but uh…you've been around a while yeah?" Peter said as he paced before a small pond with a small family of ducks in it.

" _Since before the dawn of most major ancient civilizations"_ Selene revealed.

"Well I was wondering…do you think…that humanity will ever come to accept Mutants or Inhumans?" Peter asked carefully.

Selene didn't answer, not right away as she mulled over what Peter asked. After several long minutes, she finally voiced her opinion on the subject.

" _Humanity has a terrible knack for hating and distrusting anything new or unknown to them…"_

"But…?" Peter probed.

" _But give them some time to get their heads out of their asses and they'll get used to the idea of Mutants and Inhumans living with them, granted people like Magento, your uncle, Trask and that senator Kelly won't make things easy for anyone_ " Selene said with a chuckle _"And if not…well they've ruled this planet for a little over ten thousand years, that's long enough in my opinion"_

"My dear Selene, you are as wise as you are beautiful" Peter joked as he sat down on a stone bench "When I become king I think I'll make you my royal advisor"

" _Sounds fun, during the day I advise you what not to do and at night I join you, and likely your wife by then, in pleasing you"_ Selene teased.

The two continued their conversation for a few more hours and ended with an agreement to meet up before Peter returns to Attilan if he does manage to succeed in finding his mad uncle and stopping him from doing who knows what at this point. Peter placed his com device back in his suit's belt before he cracked his neck and saw that it was already night.

"Huh, time flies when you're on the phone with a beautiful woman" Peter mused out loud as he sat up and made his way back to the mansion. After making it inside he began to hear the voices of Scott and Xavier.

And the two's conversation sounded anything but friendly.

Peter's eyes narrowed in interest as he slowly followed the two's voices and began to make out their words as he neared them.

"Why should we sit down and negotiate with the kind of filth that put Hank in a coma?" Cyclops asked with growing anger.

The professors cool tone was quick to respond "Because their human beings Cyclops and like it or not we're sharing this planet with six billion of them"

"And a couple hundred million Inhumans" Peter muttered to himself as he stood behind a corner and listened to the two's conversation.

Magento's idea for a new and better world are attractive to any young Mutant but you must understand that he remains the single greatest threat to our fragile peace process. As much as I treasure all forms of life I wouldn't hesitate to switch off his brain if it wasn't for that thought proof helmet he wears to protect himself"

' _Hmm so old Xavier has a bit of a dark side to him after all…'_ Peter thought with grim amusement.

"The others look up to you Scott. You leaving now would have a disastrous effect at such a pivotal role in my plans" Xavier said as he turned towards Scott and began to ever so subtly "Why don't you go back up to your room and unpack and we'll say nothing else about this unfortunate little episode eh?"

Peter frowned at Xavier's suggestion, did the man really expect that Scott would just-

"Professor…" Scott said as he began to rub his forehead to sooth a headache that was coming on "Are you doing something to my mind?"

At this Peter's eyes widened in alarm as his hand quickly flew to his belt and ripped his mask out before quickly placing it on and switching on the psionic inhibitors installed inside it to help keep Telepaths out of his mind.

Xavier unaware or unconcerned of Peter's presence turned from Scott as he took a deep inhale and exhale of his lit pipe "I'm just releasing a pleasant hormone into your bloodstream to calm those rising tempers my friend. We were about to exchange six very unpleasant sentences and I know for a fact that a reasonable boy like you couldn't possibly mean the fifth one"

Scott suddenly glared at Xavier with a slight snarl "Can you read what I'm thinking now professor?"

Xavier looked at Scoot for a few moments before his eyes narrowed slightly in anger "Language like that betrays a limited vocabulary Cyclops"

"Well right now I'm feeling monosyllabic. Give me a call when you're tired of kissing up to the evil empire" Scott snapped as he shouldered his backpack and turned to leave as Beast's awake and slightly panicked voice began to speak through the mansions intercom.

" _Beast to all X-men, I repeat this is Beast calling any X-men currently on the premises. Would someone come along to the infirmary and explain WHY I'VE SUDDENLY GOT BLUE HAIR?!"_

Under normal circumstances Peter would have laughed at the sudden interruption but right now Peter was feeling anything but amused. He silently pulled away from his hiding spot as Xavier turned to leave and shadowed Scott down to the hanger that housed the team's jet.

…

It was several hours later that Scott found himself in the pilot seat of the X-men's blackbird as it soared over the southern Atlantic Ocean at Mach ten. He let out a tired sigh as he leaned back in the chair and massaged his temples "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

"Yeah me neither" Peter's amused voice suddenly spoke up behind the young Mutant, causing him to jump in surprise.

"JESUS CHRIST MAN!" Scott yelled as she looked over his shoulder to see Peter clad fully in his suit giving him an amused chuckle as he sat in the co-pilot seat "Would you stop with the whole serial killer sneaking up thing? And while were on that note, what are you doing here?"

Peter shrugged as he adjusted his seat's settings to his personal accommodations "Making sure you didn't do something stupid and use this seemingly perfect opportunity to find my crazed uncle and take him down"

"How so?" Scott asked.

"Well for one you're on your way to the Savage land where the Brotherhood of Mutants are based which also happens to be the same group that my uncle has shacked it up with for the moment" Peter pointed out as he leaned back in his chair "So I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone and join you on your apparent defection from Xavier's group and hooking up with the user of rudimentary science for powers to confront and hopefully beat him"

"And how do you intend to do that? According to what you told Ororo, your uncle's a telepath that's leagues ahead of the professor with none of the restraint" Scott said with a frown.

Peter shrugged at this "I have something in mind that'll help and if not, I just call back home, let them know where my crazed uncle is and let them send in the cavalry to do him in"

Scott stared at Peter for a moment before he shook his head and went back to monitoring their flight to the Savage Land "You know Magneto probably won't be too happy to see you there considering how you mouthed off to him last time"

"Yeah well old Magsy doesn't strike as the type to hold grudges and if he does" Peter trailed off before waving a hand through the air "I've got it covered"

"How?" Scott asked.

"You'll see or won't see if things don't go well" Peter said with a chuckle as he leaned his head back "Now if you need me, I'll be catching up on some sleep. Kind of hard to do with Wolverine living in the room across from you and listening to his snores all night long. The man sounds like a choking bear trying to run a marathon"

"That's…an odd thing to compare it to" Scott said unsure of how to really respond to that.

Peter made a sound of agreement before he settled in and slowly drifted off to sleep while Scott continued to pilot the jet to the southern continent of Antarctica, the location of the Savage Land and by proxy Magneto's base of operations.

Several hours passed and it was beginning to near midnight before Scott saw that they were approaching the Savage Land, he quickly shook Peter awake who let out a yawn as he cracked his neck "We there yet mom?"

"We just passed through the holographic projection that disguises this place" Scott informed the Inhuman as he made out the distant lights of the city like fortress that the Brotherhood made for them to live in that was housed on a small island in the middle of a lake.

"So this is the Savage Land" Peter said as he glanced out the window towards the prehistoric like landscape and made out several life forms that he knows for a fact should be extinct "Huh…wonder if I can get a dinosaur while we're here, always wanted a pet T-rex!"

"Good luck with that…and there's the resident ruler of this place, coming to either greet us with open arms or kill us" Scott said as he brought the jet down close to the lake's shoreline and made out Magento and numerous other Mutants approaching from the main gateway of the fortress.

Peter silently followed Scott out of the jet and make their way through the surprisingly warm knee-deep water towards the still form of Magneto as several of his top lieutenants stood behind him and farther back, other Mutant inhabitants of the fortress watched on.

"Okay Magneto…We're interested" Cyclops said as he and Peter trudged towards the man in question "Let's hear what you have to say for yourself"

Magneto stared at the two for several long moments before he smirked and approached the duo, meeting them halfway and placed a hand on both their shoulders "Welcome to the Savage Land brothers"

Peter raised a brow at the man underneath his mask, not expecting that much of a welcoming party as suddenly fireworks started to go off above the duo while the hundreds of Mutants beginning to surround the trio began to cheer in delight.

Meanwhile, not too far away from the commotion, Maximus watched the scene play out with a very amused expression on his face, it only grew as he recognized his adoptive nephew's form.

"Ah so Blackgar sent you to retrieve me eh Peter? Funny I was hoping for Karnak or Triton but this will be just as good…" Maximus chuckled to himself before he turned and began to make his way back into the fortress as other Mutants passed him by, intent on meeting it's newest members of the Brotherhood.

"It's been a while since I killed a son of Black Bolt… let's see if I still got it" Maximus mused darkly as his mind began to race through the numerous opportunities this situation has presented him.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter Peter explores the Savage land, gets to know some of the Mutants there and begins to investigate just what it is exactly that brought his Uncle there in the first place, meanwhile Blackgar and Medusa prepare to both meet the leaders of the other Inhuman cities to maintain the fragile peace held between them and welcome the future Queen to Attilan.


	7. Peter in the Savage Land

Answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **spiderman1fan** : Yeah Peter wasn't expecting to get the drop on Maximus when he decided to head for the Savage Land, he just wasn't expecting for Magento to make such a big show of it.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Agent Quake won't be based off the Agents of SHIELD version, she'll be more in line to her comic book counterpart and how she'll gain her Inhuman powers will be different then both.

 **cabrera1234** : Really, weird.

 **justafan** : Yeah Xavier from the Ultimates comics isn't as heroic as his mainstream counterpart or his cinematic version. As for Peter talking sense into Magento, I don't think he'll listen at this point, guy's too far gone but maybe one day, assuming I don't kill him off when I get to the event that'll replace the Ultimatum event. The reason Charles doesn't know about Wolverine's mission is because in the Ultimates universe telepaths can't read someone's mind if they have their skull coated in Adamantium. The Inhumans would never align with Magento the same reason why he won't align with them, they don't see a fellow superpowered race to form some kinship with, they see competition.

 **Spawn Hades** : Charles isn't so much evil as he's willing to get his hands dirty for his kind's continued existence, granted mainstream Xavier has had his own moments that were less than paragon but he never went to the same levels as Ultimate Xavier did. Aside from the women sleeping with each other, no they won't be sleeping with anyone outside the harem..

 **treyalexander63917** : She'll be based of her 616 counterpart in that she'll have powers with her personality being a sort of blend of the two but more towards her 616 counterpart's side.

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : Yeah Peter is aware that his parents are planning out his marriage, he doesn't know who it's with yet though so he's a little nervous. As for how many Mutants there are, the natural ones like Selene, Apocalypse and Wolverine only number in the hundreds maybe low thousands, the Mutants that were created from experimentation on Wolverine like in the Ultimate comics numbers in the high hundreds of thousands to the low millions by this point. Inhumans number at around a hundred million or so and their spread out across several hidden cities and small communities. Daisy and Bobbi will be more affiliated to their 616 mainstream counterparts, same with Carol and Emma. Yes Ahura was the son that Maximus killed, how and why will be revealed later on as we delve deeper into the Royal Family's past. No Magneto is unaware of the existence of Inhumans, he just thinks Maximus is a powerful Mutant. When the Inhumans reveal themselves to the world, they'll quickly show they aren't a race that can be pushed over like humanity has been doing with Mutants, mainly because their actually organized and have a leader that can level cities with a whisper.

 **Warning: Sort of a lemon towards the middle of this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

When Peter first arrived in the Savage Land with Cyclops, he was expecting his uncle to be long gone. Having slipped away when Magento decided to make a big deal of his and Cyclops 'joining' his side.

What he didn't expect was for him to show up not even several days later and sit down right in front of a shocked and even terrified Peter who was busy eating a sandwich he made earlier without a care in the world and a mad grin to match it.

"Sooooo my darling foster Nephew, what brings you all the way out here?" Maximus asked with a grin as he stared into Peter's very being with his dark eyes.

Peter stared at the man for a moment and tried to move before he found that his body wasn't responding!

' _Great, he's telepathically grabbed me, but how the hell did-'_

"You're probably wondering how it is that I haven't triggered that sixth sense of yours hmm?" the man Inhuman asked with a grin.

"…Maybe" Peter said with narrowed eyes.

At this Maximus grinned as he held up a small device "Something I've been tinkering with for a few days now ever since you showed up. To be honest this is me seeing if it works and considering I was able to sneak up on you, I'd say it was a success!"

"Well bully for you!" Peter said with growing annoyance.

At this the grin on Maximus fell and his face grew cold "Careful Peter… Medusa isn't here to protect you from me…"

"Who say's I need her to protect me?" Peter asked with a growl.

Maximus shrugged "Don't know to be honest, I'm just going off the memory of her coddling you after you and she found out I tore your mother apart before jamming her entrails down your father's throat"

At this, Peter tired with all of his might to break free of Maximus's hold on him and strangle the smirking Inhuman.

"You're not getting out of there any time soon dear Nephew, after all if Blackgar couldn't, what makes you think you could?" Maximus questioned with amusement.

"Luck" Per snapped at the man.

"Eh fair enough" Maximus said with a shrug before he stood up "Well if you need me I have some last-minute things I need to see to. Don't be a stranger dear nephew, I'm quite interested to hear how things are going back home. As well placed as my spies are, they can only tell me so much only every so often about the going on's in Attilan these days"

Peter watched as his uncle gave him a wink before he made his way past Peter, still frozen in place before the sound of the door shutting echoed through the room. After several minutes, Peter finally felt the invisible grip on his body release, allowing Peter to let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and rub his forehead that was now starting to hurt.

"Well that could have gone much, much better" Peter mumbled out before pushing his half-eaten food away and running a hand across his face, wondering what he was going to do now.

With just this simple encounter, Maximus has shown that he can and will off Peter whenever he wanted to and the adopted son of Black Bolt would never know he's coming unless the mad Titan wanted him to know…

"Times like this I wish I had reality warping powers or something instead of spider powers, make things soooo much easier" Peter said with a sigh as he sat up and go for a walk around the fortress if to nothing else help clear his mind.

…

Wanda let out a lust filled moan as she came after spending the better part of an hour slowly rocking her hips as she rode her brother Pietro who responded with a grunt as he continued to hammer up into her while his hands gripped her bountiful breasts and gave each nipple a light tug.

"Yes… yes… oh god yes Pietro!" Wanda began to chant as her brother increased the speeds of his thrusts when suddenly he flipped them over and began to hammer her into the mattress as she wrapped her legs around his waist and began to kiss the sides of his face while letting out low gasps as he would hit her sweet spot on occasion.

"God Wanda, you feel so good… my perfect beautiful sister…" Pietro grunted into her neck as he continued to thrust into her tight core at blurring speeds, the action causing Wanda to moan even louder and her eyes to almost roll into the back of her head when there was a loud knock at the door, causing both to pause in their rutting.

The twins were just about to continue, finding their love making more important than seeing who was there when the muffled voice of their father spoke up, causing them to both pale at the growing impatience and anger in his voice "Wanda, open this door now or I will…"

"Y-Yes father!" Wanda said as she climbed of Pietro who quickly rushed about the room gathering their clothes and dressing themselves before the hex powered mutant opened her door clad in a small red silk robe that barely could be called modest and was nearly brushed aside as Magneto entered the room and glanced at his son with a look of disdain.

"You can continue to rut with your sister like a pig later boy, for now leave us. I have words to exchange with her" the man said as he folded his arms across his chest.

Pietro glared at his father before nodding "Yes father…"

He then raced by the two in a silver streak, leaving the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants and his daughter alone. After several moments, Magneto shut the door and glanced at Wanda "Wanda tell me… what do you think of our recent initiates Peter and Scott?"

Wanda's brow quirked at this as she adjusted her hair "What do you mean father?"

"Do you believe either one is perhaps worthy to one day lead the Brotherhood in the event of my demise?" Magneto questioned his first-born daughter with a narrowed look.

Wanda was taken back by the answer "But what about Pietro?"

"Him?" Magneto scoffed "While your brother is many things Wanda, a leader is not one of them"

"…What about me?" Wanda questioned.

Magento stared at her for several long moments before he shook his head "As I said for your brother, you a great many things but being a leader isn't one of them"

He then turned to leave "I would prefer if you begin to spend more time with Cyclops and Spider-man, whichever one you find more appealing…"

"Yes father" Wanda mumbled a little sadly to hear that her own father doesn't believe she has what it takes to lead or even her brother and that she's now being asked to start spending time with two people that she really could care less about, even if one of them did briefly peek her interest when they first met.

It was then that Magneto stopped dead in his treks as a thought came to him "Wanda, if you do happen to try and pursue Spider-man… ask him what he knows of Maximus"

"Why?" Wanda questioned.

"Lately Spider-man has been asking around about the man and I wish to know why that is. It also has come to my attention that Maximus himself has been rather scarce lately and a man as powerful as he is, is not someone I wish to ever lose track of if I can help it"

Wanda nodded at her father and watched him leave before she let out a tired sigh, what arousal she still possessed from her vigorous romp with Pietro was now effetely dead and she found herself heading to bed for sleep when a distant roar caught her attention. Wanda paused before wandering over to her balcony and looked out into the nighttime skyline of the Savage Land and watched as a small heard of some sort of prehistoric beast wander around the nearby lagoon before they scattered as the same loud roar echoed through the air again.

Wanda frowned at the sound before leaning on the railing and letting the warm breeze wave through her hair and robe, the action causing one of her breasts to be exposed to the pale moonlight, the nipple growing erect form the cool air. She stood there for several minutes observing the night time sky before she caught sight of someone moving below her balcony in a small courtyard. She narrowed her eyes as she recognized the form of Peter in his suit, the red spider he had on allowing her to better identify his form amongst the metal and stone of the fortress that wasn't exposed to the moonlight or lights.

' _What are you up to little spider?'_ Wanda thought as she saw the man pace back and forth for some time before yet another roar, this one sounding more in pain then the previous tore through the air and caused Peter to stop in his tracks and look towards the direction the roar originated from.

Wanda watched as Peter stood there for several seconds before he began to slowly walk in the direction of the unknown roar before he broke into a run as the sound thundered through the night again.

' _Interesting…'_ Wanda thought before she called over a pair of boots, some pants and a bra before quickly slipping them on and using her powers to help her float and fly after the man who had now exited the city and was silently rushing across the shallow lagoon towards the jungle, all unaware of his follower.

…

Peter silently leaped over a large moss covered log and landed in a crouch on the muddied ground as he silently scanned the dark jungle for any movement. Aside from the sounds of numerous insects, the rustling of leaves in the trees and his own beating heart, he didn't hear anything. He stood up slowly and was just about to leap into a tree and climb to the top to get a better idea of where the roar was coming from when suddenly he heard just up ahead.

"Hmm they sound close…" Peter murmured as he sprinted towards the source of something large moving around and came to a stop just shy of a small clearing by a large river that the lagoon he waded through earlier connected to through a series of knee and waist deep streams.

There lying on the bank of the rushing water was something that caused Peter to both tense in wariness and nearly squeal like a fan girl in delight.

It was a T-rex!

"Huh, a very large red T-rex" Peter said with interest as he made out the scarlet pigmentation of the ancient creature's skin "I dint even know you guys came in this color, would make trying to ambush prey a pain in the ass… then again with your size and infamous jaws, anything's fair game no matter the size"

It was then the T-rex reared its head and roared again and it was then that Peter saw what was causing the large behemoth to make the pained sounds it has been the past few minutes.

It's leg that was facing him had several large gashes in it and Peter also saw a large piece of either bone or wood sticking out the side of it's leg. The injury caused Peter to wince as he even from this distance he can make out a steady stream of blood running down the powerful limb. Peter took a few steps forward in caution before coming to a dead stop as the Rex's head whipped towards him with enough speed that he half expected the neck to snap.

Peter quickly threw up his hands and began to speak in as soothing as a voice he could towards the alpha predator "Whoa easy big guy, I'm not gonna hurt you"

The large dinosaur let out a deep exhale of air through it's nostrils before it let out a short but loud roar that caused Peter to take a small step back. The Rex ceased it's roar and returned it's attention to it's injured leg and began to lightly lick it in attempt to try and help it heal and prevent any sort of infections. Peter watched it with a critical gaze as he saw the Rex growl in pain as it accidently brushed the jagged object imbedded in it's leg with it's snout before it pulled back and rested it's large head on the wet sand and let out a huff that blew a small could of sand into the air.

Peter waited several moments before he began to slowly approach the wounded creature, being mindful to remain in its line of sight and to stop when it made some sort of movement with either it's head or long powerful tail.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya big guy… I know it don't look like it but I'm a friend… or well as close as a person can be to a giant flesh eating dinosaur" Peter said as he steadily approached the tense T-rex before he very, very slowly extended his hand out and waited.

The red skinned dinosaur stared at Peter for a long moment, it's gaze unwavering before it slowly lifted its head and angled it's snout towards his hand… and touched it.

"Whew… for a second there I thought you were gonna try to take a bite out of me" Peter joked as he carefully rubbed the scaly rough snout of the massive animal before him for several long minutes while casting brief glances at the injured leg.

After the Rex pulled his snout back Peter very slowly began to approach the large leg that was trembling slightly. Peter felt his spider-sense briefly flare up as the Rex's head shot up and let out a huff as Peter neared its wound. Finally, he came to the wound and Peter saw that it was bone based on the faint smell he was picking up from it, then again it could be just the Rex he was detecting as quite a bit of flesh was exposed around the edges of the impaling object.

Peter glanced to his left and saw the Rex watching him, ready to snap if Peter tired anything. He let out a loud groan "You are not gonna like this big guy"

Before the Rex could comprehend what he said, Peter grabbed the limb and with a fair amount of strength on his end, tore the bloodied object right out of the Rex's leg, causing a small geyser of blood to hit him in the face and for the Rex to let out the a near deafening roar that made Peter wish he didn't have enhanced senses like hearing.

His spider-sense flare and he just narrowly leaped out of the Rex's leg lashing out in a knee jerk like reaction before he was smacked away by the beast's large tail, knocking the wind out of Peter and causing him to yelp in pain as he felt one of his ribs break under the force of the blow.

' _Thank god I've reinforced this suit somewhat; else half my rib cage would be broken instead of just one and the rest bruised from the feel of it!'_ Peter mentally shouted as he landed in a roll and quickly crawled away from the thrashing and roaring Rex.

After placing several meters between him and the rampaging Rex, Peter aimed his web shooters at the limb and shot a mall little projectile that impacted against the wound. The Rex briefly stopped in it's tantrum and seemingly glared at Peter before the projectile shot at it's bloodied leg erupted into a small explosion of web fluid that quickly began to fill the wound, causing the massive dinosaur to hiss in pain and to lower itself to the ground or risk toppling over in pain, the adrenaline now having worn off.

Peter quickly fired off several smaller 'web bombs' and watched as they impacted against the bleeding wound on the Rex's limb and detonated, further coating and covering the blood and gashes until it looked like the red skinned animal had a sloppy cast on it's powerful limb.

"There, hat should hopefully staunch the bleeding…" Peter said as he stood up but not before letting out a hiss as he felt his broken rib flare up in pain "Okay ow… note to self, avoid large thrashing tails in the future…"

The Rex was too busy examining its covered led to notice Peter slowly make his way to a nearby tree stump and slid down against it and propped an arm up on his knee and sat there in silence as the Rex would give experimental licks and smells to the odd substance covering it's leg before letting out a small huff and resting it's head on the cool wet sand, content that it's leg was now hurting less…

"Heh, like a splinter huh?" Peter questioned as he made himself more comfortable in the sand "Hurst like heel when it's in, hurts like hell when it's pulled out but once it is, relief!"

The rex didn't respond as it laid there on the shores of the river, it's tail slowly twisting back and forth as the large animal's breathing began to slow and it's movement ceased. After several minutes, Peter watched as the large dinosaur seemingly drifted off to sleep, leaving Peter to his thoughts.

"…Impressive" a woman's voice spoke up behind Peter, causing him to jump and nearly scream in pain as he further aggravated his broken rib.

Peter looked to see Wanda dressed in a less than modest silk robe, a pair of black knee high boots and some loose-fitting pants.

"What are you doing out here?" Peter asked in surprise.

"I could ask the same of you Peter" the beauty said as she folded her arms under her generous bosom.

Peter stared at her for a moment before shrugging "Trying to earn my prehistoric veterinarian badge"

"Indeed" Wanda said as she glanced at the sleeping T. Rex for a brief moment before turning to leave "Come, it's late and the gates will close soon. You don't want to be out here when they do"

"If it's all the same, I think I'll stay here" Peter said with a wave of his hand before sitting back down and nestling against the tree stump "Sides, someone's gotta keep bid red here company and all that blood he leaked is bound to draw a few hungry mouths"

Wanda looked at the man strangle for a moment "Why? It's just an animal…"

"Yeah well I kind of have an affinity to animals, being part one and all" Peter said as he gestured to his spider symbol "Sides this is just the first step in my master plan to have a pet dinosaur and thee best way to get one is the tried and true method of stumbling across one when it's wounded and help nurse them back to health while protecting them from harm"

Wanda stared at Peter with a blank expression for several long moments, not sure if he was joking or not before she let out a exasperated sigh "Your weird…"

"So I've been told, but no seriously I already helped patched his leg up despite his less than cheery response, the least I can do is stick around and make sure he's not eaten by some roaming scavenger or another predator looking to earn an easy snack" Peter said as he returned to watching the sleeping dinosaur.

Wanda watched him for several moments before casting a brief glance back towards the distant lights of the Brotherhood's stronghold before she slowly made her way towards Peter and sat down next to him and brought her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"Well might as well keep you company then… I'd rather not have to tell your friend Scott that you were eaten by a dinosaur because you fell asleep out here by yourself" the hex powered Mutant said as she brushed a few strands of her hair out of the way.

Peter turned towards her with a raised brow under his mask before he slowly took of his mask and took a deep inhale of the cool evening air before letting out a slow exhale through his nostrils "Hey Wanda…"

"Hmm?" the brunette glanced at the man with a raised brow.

"Are you squeamish by any chance?" Peter asked as he cleared his throat.

"Not easily why?" she asked.

"Just checking" Peter said before he lurched forward and for a brief moment she thought he was about to vomit before he did something else entirely.

He began to regurgitate webs!

Wanda made a slight face, more so at the gagging sounds he was making as he seemed to vomit out a large amount of web fluid before he let out a chocked cough and spat the remnants in his mouth farther away from the duo in the form of a loogie.

"…Okay eww" Wanda said with a shiver of slight disgust as she watched Peter dig his hands into the pile of web vomit in between his legs like it was putty and began to stretch out the sticky substance and mesh it together into something she couldn't quite identify yet "What are you doing?"

"Making a blanket to keep us warm" Peter said simply as he sealed up the tears and holes in the fluid by meshing the sheets together for several minutes until he was finally rewarded with a medium sized blanket big enough to cover both of them comfortably.

He wrapped his part around him before offering the other half to Wanda who made a slight face at the offered item.

Peter saw this and gave her a sheepish grin "If it helps it's not wet or anything"

Wanda glanced at Peter with an incredulous expression "You want me to wrap myself in something that not even five minutes ago you vomited?"

"It also helps keep the bugs away" Peter offered as Wanda swatted a mosquito that landed on her exposed thigh before she let out a huff.

"Fine…" she said as she took her half and wrapped it around herself and snuggled in close to Peter "At least it doesn't have the grotesque vomit smell I feared it would…"

She was also surprised by just how soft the fabric felt. It was like covering herself in silk, which come to think of it was. It was also incredibly warm as it trapped the heat between the two and caused Wanda to sigh in content as she rested her head against Peter's shoulder.

"Hmm, you can make a fortune selling these things. It's like a snuggie but softer" Wanda said with a grin.

"I could, but I don't need the money anyhow" Peter said with a chuckle as the two leaned against the tree stump and watched the Rex continue to sleep before them as the night ticked by.

…

Medusa and Blackgar along with a small contingent of royal guards stood silently on a small launch pad that was often used by the members of the Royal family for the arrival of the soon to be wife of their adoptive son and future high queen, Xiaoyi Chen.

Medusa was garbed in her ceremonial battle armor with her hair framed into an flowing but elegant curtain behind her and around her face while Blackgar had the cowl of his own armored suit down as he stared at the approaching aircraft with a calm expression.

"I still think he should be here to greet her in person" Medusa said as she linked her arm with Blackgar's.

' _ **Even if he was here, he'd likely be holed up in his small lab with your sister and Lockjaw trying to coax him out'**_ Blackgar mentally teased which caused the red head to smile in amusement as the image flashed before her eyes.

' _True…'_ she mentally replied as the craft slowly began it's descent before it deployed it's landing gear and gently settled on the pad before a small ramp opened up and a young woman around Peter's age, maybe a year younger descended clad in a blue and black bodysuit that covered her entire body sans her head.

She also had a dark blue jacket on that seemed a little large on her and ended half way down her thighs with a small bag visible on her back. She had a young but beautiful face and all though her body was largely covered, it was clear she had an incredible figure that looked like it could one day be on par with Medusa's. Her raven black hair was cut almost shaved on one side of her head while on the other side and the top of her scalp it reached down to her shoulder blades almost.

The young woman came before the king and queen of Attilan and all Inhumans before she gave them both a respective bow.

"My king, my queen… it is an honor to be here" Xiaoyi said in a formal tone.

Medusa returned the bow while Blackgar nodded with the queen voicing both of their greetings "It is an honor to meet you my dear…"

Xiaoyi smiled slightly before she cleared her throat and began to glance around the pad "And where is my soon to be husband?"

"He's…" Medusa started off only to falter as she glanced at Blackgar who gave a slight nod.

' _ **She doesn't need to know exactly why he's gone… not yet. But she can be told he's on an important mission for us'**_ Blackgar stated.

Medusa nodded before returning her gaze to the future queen "Peter is currently deployed on a sort of… retrieval mission of sorts and won't be back for another few weeks I'm afraid"

"Oh…" Xiaoyi said a little saddened as she pulled her bag off her back and held it to her chest "I had a gift I wished to give to him… help ease any awkwardness or unease about the affair"

Medusa chuckled at this "Trust me my dear, he'll be very delighted to meet you when he returns"

She than held out her hand "Come, I shall escort you to his quarters so you can begin to settle in"

"Thank you your majesty…" Xiaoyi said as she carefully took her monarchs hand and let the older woman guide her to her future rooms.

"Think nothing of it my dear but I do have to ask… do you like dogs?" the red headed woman questioned as they disappeared into the citadel, leaving Blackgar on the pad before Karnak, one of the few Inhumans to not undergo Terrigenesis, suddenly appeared with the hood of his robes on.

"My king" Karnak said with a low bow.

' _ **Karnak'**_ Blackgar telepathically responded before glancing at his cousin _ **'Please tell me things from the city of Orollan are running smoother than in Aerie'**_

Karnak frowned "The current state of affairs in Orollan are… interesting at the moment"

Blackgar narrowed his eyes at the man and gestured for him to continue.

"There are many in the city and it's surrounding communities that wish to follow Aerie in leaving us and the other city states while a few wish to remain with Attilan and…" Karnak trialed off as he didn't know how to say the last part before letting out a ragged sigh and folded his arms across his chest "…There are some like Lor the current steward of Orollan, who wish for you to step down as high king… and reignite the trial of kings so that a new Royal line can be established"

Blackgar's eyes widened at this _**'What?'**_

Kanrak nodded "They believe that your family for the past two hundred years have done nothing but lead our people into further decay and are beginning to question you and your family's legitimacy as the current Royal family"

Blackgar was silent, even more so than normal before he frowned _**'I'm safe in assuming that this will be brought up at the summit in several days' time?'**_

"Most likely my liege" Karnak said with a grave expression on his face.

Blackgar mentally sighed at this before waving his cousin away 'Thank you for the report, though I wish it was more favorable then Gorgon's…'

Karnak nodded regretfully as he turned to leave "Whatever happens my king… Gorgon, Triton and I stand by you and the Royal Family"

' _ **Of course you would… your all part of it after all'**_ Blackgar mentally replied with a tired grin before turning to follow after his wife and give her… the news _**'I pray that by the grace of my ancestors that the summit goes smoothly. I'd rather not have Peter come home to a broken and divided kingdom for him and Xiaoyi to one day rule… assuming we're still in power by then'**_

…

Peter let out a low quiet yawn as he watched the Rex was still asleep as the sun was beginning to rise over the distant mountain range. Wanda had long since fallen asleep and was currently nestled against his body with one of her legs draped over his own.

Peter couldn't help but admire how cute she look as she rested her head against his shoulder… he also had to hold back a laugh as she began to drool on him.

'If only I had a camera' Peter thought with a snort before he heard a deep huff from the dinosaur before them.

Peter watched as he large beast let out a long yawn before it began to slowly push itself up, placing a bit more weigh on it's injured leg than it did last night before glancing towards Peter and Wanda's form. Peter tensed slightly in case the Rex saw them as an early snack before it simply exhaled a stream of steam from its nostrils and turned and began to slowly make it's way farther down the river bank, its large heavy footfalls waking Wanda from her deep sleep.

"W-What?" she said groggily before letting out a loud yawn and began to rub her eyes before she saw the Rex's tail vanish into the jungle a few dozen meters away from her and Peter "I take it he's feeling better this morning"

"Probably" Peter said as he stood up and helped Wanda to her feet "Either that or your snores got to the point he's moving to somewhere quieter"

"I don't snore" Wanda said with annoyance as she kept herself wrapped in the silk blanket she and Peter used last night.

"Uh you kind of do, also you drool like your mouth's a waterfall" Peter said with a snicker as he brushed some of the drool she left off his shoulder which caused her to blush in slight embarrassment "Also you talk in your sleep"

"I do not!" she stammered.

"Do to" Peter said as he cracked his neck and then turned his torso until he heard a satisfying pop and did the same with the other side "Man, I really need to add cushions in this thing"

"Why not just make a silk pillow then?" Wanda asked before Peter looked at her with wide eyes before slapping his forehead.

"Dammit, knew I forgot something last night!"

At this Wanda couldn't help but giggle as she turned to make her way back to the compound with Peter right on her heels.

"No seriously, how could I forget to make a freakin pillow!?"

…

It was several hours after Peter and Wanda had returned from their sort of camping trip in the jungles of the Savage Land that Peter began to make his way towards Maximus's quarters. According to a few mutants that he questioned after returning and taking a long warm shower, he discovered that his mad uncle had left earlier this morning, where they didn't know nor care.

' _Hopefully there's something in his room that can give me an idea'_ Peter thought to himself as he turned a corner and nearly ran head first into a large chest.

Peter backed away and looked up to see a large man with a helmet under his arm looking down at Peter with a slightly surprised expression. Peter took in the sheer size of the man with a low whistle.

'Damn, what do they call you?" he asked before snapping his fingers "Wait don't tell me, Behemoth right?"

"Juggernaut actually…" the man said with a slight frown.

"Fitting" Peter said with a nod while thinking that he's actually found a guy bigger than Colossus!

"So I'm told" Juggernaut said, unaware of Peter's thoughts before giving the smaller man a curious expression "Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh just going to raid Maximus's room, see where he went and all that" Peter said with a dismissive wave before narrowing his lenses towards the large brute of a man "Unless you happen to know where that sociopath went, because honestly I reaaaaally don't want to try and break into his room… something tells me that'd be a death sentence"

"And you'd be right" Juggernaut said with a frown "I'm not gonna ask what business you have with that man, but if you're so determined to find him, I know someone that can tell you where he might be… she tends to keep track of a lot of people that catch her interest"

"What is she, his girlfriend?" Peter asked.

"No… she just likes to keep tabs on people" the literal Juggernaut of a Mutant said as he gestured for Spider-man to follow him deeper into the compound.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Magento makes his move against the United States and the X-men and Peter and Cyclops struggle to prevent war between mankind and Mutants. Also Peter along with a unsettling but alluring ally discover just what brought his Uncle Maximus to the Savage Land in the first place…


End file.
